Hell In A Cup
by ghost-alchemist09
Summary: This is a story that has no plot whatsoever. Dare know why. Alois/Ciel & Claude/Sebastian
1. An Invitation

****

Title: Hell In A Cup

**Pairing: **Alois/Ciel & Claude/Sebastian

**Summary: **This is the type of fanfiction that you would avoid because it has no plot whatsoever.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Invitation**

Ciel stared at the letter Her Majesty had sent to him. He didn't like the content to say the least.

_Dear Ciel,_

_I hope your business is going well. Your leading prowess is outstanding for one as young as you. You must be occupied with more important trivial matters other than business. For being a good busybody, you certainly deserve a day of leisure. But according to my reliable source-persons, you're not the sociable type. You'd rather be a wallflower than mingle with anybody in a party!_

_That's why I've arranged a private tea party with somebody who is as promising as you are. The event will be at Saturday, London Square Garden on 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Don't worry, I've assigned a 'guide' to lead you to your venue._

_And concerning your wonderful butler, Sebastian Michaelis, I have to disagree about him about accompanying you. I know he is a competent and a well-mannered man and almost a father-figure to you but this is your day off. Be free from rules for once, my boy! This is your chance to socialize with other people. You may bring a partner to be with you if you wish to feel secure. Your fiancé, Elizabeth Middleford, will do._

_I'm sure both of you will be good acquaintances! Now don't be late for a very important date!_

_With warm regards,_

_Queen Victoria_

"Oh Ciel that would be lovely!" Lizzy squealed beside him as they read the letter together. "A tea party with a mystery person in the London Square Garden!" Her eyes sparkled in delight.

Ciel sighed as he gave the letter to his butler. "He can't come with me?" He thought irritatingly. "Why not?"

"Her Majesty requests me not to accompany you, young master." Sebastian said as he poured cup of tea for Lizzy and Ciel. "Perhaps this tea party must be very… special."

Ciel took his cup. "Intriguing, yes." He sipped a bit of his tea. "Though it doesn't interest me…"

"The Queen specifically asks you for it."

"C'mon Ciel! I want to go there!" Lizzy pleaded. "Pretty please? Please? Let us go there!" She pleaded tearfully and put up a pouty face. "I'm sure you'll meet a nice friend besides Sebastian…"

"He's not my friend!" Ciel interjected immediately.

Sebastian only smiled as he cut two slices from the strawberry shortcake. Lizzy looked at him and turned back to Ciel. "That's not a nice thing to say to him! That's so MEAN!" She scolded. "You've been together ever since…!" She paused. "And he's very nice and serves you delicious sweets! How could you say that to him?"

Ciel sighed. "He's my butler and nothing else but my servant."

"All the more should you attend this party, young master." Sebastian said coolly. "Since your social skills are, permit me to say, barely an inch of your quill, this invitation from the Queen to socialize is an opportunity to improve your skills."

Ciel gritted his teeth and shot a glare at him. "Why you…!"

"Ah… but a true noble must be approachable by every kind of person regardless of class." The butler inwardly smirked. "Wouldn't it be unpleasant for the Phantomhive name that the head of the household refuses to mingle with all kinds of people?"

Ciel felt a vein popping in his head.

"Very well, I'll go."

Lizzy squealed and giggled and hugged him. "This is so exciting! I'll wear that new pretty gown I bought last week! I bet we'll have a nice time!"

Ciel sighed. He wished time would stop right now.

* * *

**A/n: **I'm reviving my first style of writing. To those who knew (or at least remember) my fanfic **Unknowingly Loving You **(which I gave to **rebeccasanfujieijilvr **as **Love Unknown**)my style of writing there was simple, precise and direct to the point. Compared to my current style, I tend to linger to my point. So here I am trying to revive it.

Why is the title "Hell In A Cup"? Because a vending machine in my school gave me hot orange juice instead of a cold one I ordered. It's hard to drink hot orange juice when you're craving for a cold one. So I said while drinking "THIS IS HELL IN A CUP!" and started drinking it up like a cat.

Thus the title was born. But the plot... no. This fic has no plot. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


	2. Twisted Alice

**Chapter 2: Twisted Alice**

Saturday arrived very quickly. Time was always cruel for people who dread unappealing appointments and such. Ciel arrived in London with Elizabeth beside him; clinging happily to his arm. She wore a blue gown trimmed with white lace at the hemlines and a white bow and frills on her back. Whenever Ciel looked at Lizzy, she reminded him of Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland because of the style of her gown.

Nevertheless, Ciel felt that something was missing without _him_. Mr. Tanaka had driven their carriage to London but it still didn't feel the same without the demon around...

"Aww Ciel!" Lizzy looked at him tearfully. "Why didn't you wear those nice blue clothes I bought for you last weekend?" She was starting a tantrum very early and that further added to his spoiled mood. "You could've looked nice in it! Why did you choose that bland brown one?"

"Lizzy…" Ciel groaned. "All I want is this meeting to end. Nothing more and I have no time for leisure."

"But Ciel…!"

His fiancé's scolding was something he didn't like hearing at this point of time. The sun was high and there were no clouds in the sky to block that hot sun off. They stepped out of the carriage and Ciel felt that he had a headache coming.

"May you have a wonderful time, young master." Mr. Tanaka bade him goodbye before directing the carriage away to the Coachman's Rest a few blocks away from the Square Garden.

"C'mon, it's almost 1 o'clock!" Lizzy said and dragged him into the Garden's gates.

"Her Majesty's guide must be here somewhere…" Ciel thought as he surveyed the area to look for the Queen's servant that he's familiar with. Charles Grey was it?

"Look Ciel!" Lizzy pulled at his arm. "It's a white rabbit! It's so CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" And immediately ran off.

"Lizzy!" He called out to her. "We have no time for this…!"

However, his fiancé' didn't hear him and continued running away. He growled in frustration and cursed the existence of all cute things. He ran after her until he arrived before a maze. He stopped as he stared all over the tall hedges with an intimidated gaze. "I must find Lizzy so we could continue with that troublesome party."

So he ran inside the maze and took directions on impulse. "Where in the world could've Lizzy went?" Every time he saw a swish of a dress disappearing behind a wall-hedge, he tracked that color blue down.

"Lizzy! Come back to me!" He turned and…

… WHAM!

He felt himself knocked down. "OW! You idiot! Watch where you're…. Oh!" That somebody's anger seemed to have evaporated very quickly. "D…dear me! I'm so sorry…!"

Ciel looked at that very sorry speaker burdening him down. It was a young blonde girl with light blue eyes. He realized that he was following the wrong girl all along. She was wearing the same shade of blue of Lizzy's gown but this girl's dress was simpler and plain. She had on a blue pinafore dress with a white apron, white stockings and black school-shoes. "A typical looking Alice." He thought.

She got off of him and shook her skirts to get rid off the blades of grass. "P…pardon me. I didn't mean to knock you down. I was chasing a white rabbit…!"

Ciel stared at her as he got back up; brushing off the grass that got stuck to his clothes. He almost cringed at the way the girl shook about her skirt. "Very well. Apology accepted. But have you seen a girl in a blue and white gown chasing after a white rabbit?"

"I'm Alice." She said.

"Well Alice, have you seen a blonde girl in a blue and white gown chasing after a rabbit?" He repeated again. But the girl didn't reply and only stared at him with a giggle and fiddles with the curls of her hair. Ciel balled his hands into fists in frustration and turned around to leave.

"Stupid girl…" He muttered.

"My, my I didn't know you're not fond of girls…" A teasing voice startled him. He turned around and saw that Alice-like girl looking at him with those mischievous eyes.

Ciel blushed in shame.

Immediately, those mischievous eyes switched into an upset expression. "I didn't mean to annoy you for not answering." She put up a demure stance. "I just didn't want you to think of me as a stupid girl…"

"I'm sorry… then." Ciel swallowed. This was awkward. He was thankful that they were in a maze. Nobody can see his distress of alleviating a woman's troubles. "I have an important date and my fiancé ran off…"

"Oh… an important date from the Queen?"

"How…?"

She smiled and bobbed up cheerfully. "Me too!"

Ciel looked all over the girl again. "Could this be…?"

"Ciel Phantomhive is it?" The girl's voice changed into a deep voice. "Well this is certainly curious…" She circled about him; her mischievous look returning.

… Now this was queer. He had seen that look before…

… No… it was unlikely _him_…

"CIEEEEEEEEL!" The girl launched herself all over him and sent him sprawling back on the ground. "OH MY GOD! IT REALLY IS YOU! HOW'S LIFE GOIN'?"

Yes it was him.

"Alois." He said flatly as he looked at the 'girl's' mischievous look. The blonde hair on 'her' head was nothing more than a wig since it completely fell off when 'she' tackled him to the ground this time. "Trancy! Why you…! Get off!"

"No." Alois purred and straddled his sides. "No one would see us here. We're obviously alone." He put his nose to his neck and inhaled his scent. "Mmmm… You smell very nice as usual…"

Ciel jerked his knees at the boy as an attempt to get him off. "How could you be so vulgar…!" He blushed as Alois touched his face and started rubbing his cheek against his own; dangerously slipping his eye-patch off. "How could you...!"

"That's because I fucking can." Alois giggled and brushed his lips against him.

Ciel had to call the demon NOW.

"Sebas…Mnf–!"

Wrong move.

"No!" Ciel screamed in his mind. Alois had closed his lips shut with his own and had snaked his tongue in with complete ease. "I won't let him get what he wants!" Ciel put up his hands to push the boy off of him. Luckily, Alois voluntarily jumped off of him but he looked very triumphant at what he did.

"You taste good." He flicked his tongue at him. "Like candy. I wonder what other flavors you might be, hmm?" He looked at Ciel's body all the way down.

"Pervert!" Ciel yelled at him before scampering up to his feet and running off. But Alois caught his arm and pulled him to a bear hug. "Aww, come now Ciel." The blonde blew gently at his ear. "Didn't Her Majesty arrange this very important date for us?"

"I'd rather disobey the Queen than spend my whole day with you!" Ciel blushed heavier and shivered at the way the other boy ran his hands around his waist. "How dare you touch me…!"

"Fuu~" Alois tangled his leg around Ciel's closest leg; preventing the boy from going away. "This is your day off. You should do whatever you want."

"Being with you is not what I want to do!"

"Oh, but it's what I want to do." Alois purred and pulled the boy closer to him until their hips grinded against each other. "Want to play with me?"

Ciel's face went red. "NO!"

"Not that game!" Alois frowned and pushed him away. "Lawn croquet, you ninny!"

Ciel's panic meter deflated in a second. "Oh…" He glared at Alois for his vulgarity and suggestiveness. "I hate you."

Alois smiled and cheerfully bobbed up. "I love you too."

Ciel growled before walking away from the boy completely. He was thankful that the boy didn't stop him this time and he rubbed his lips furiously as he went. "That sick little…!" He cursed under his breath.

"Speaking of your dear little fiancé'…" Alois said with a hint of spite. "She went that way."

"Where?"

"There." Alois pointed at the forked pathway beside him. Ciel went to his position and looked at the direction he was pointing. "She did?"

Alois looked at him in a confused expression. "Who did?"

"My fiancé'." Ciel frowned.

"Did what?"

"Went that way!"

"Reeeeeally?" Alois looked at him in awe. "I didn't know!"

Ciel felt the intense emotion of murder twisting his mind right now. "Nevermind. Sebastian!"

"Yes, my… Oof!" The swish of that black uniform made him feel comfortable for once but he was intrigued at the interrupted poise of his butler. He turned around to see Sebastian lying on the grass with Claude on top of him, rubbing his cheek against the other demon's cheek.

… What?

"What in the name of God…" He exclaimed as Claude continued to rub himself all over Sebastian. "Is this monstrosity?"

Alois went beside Ciel to see the scandalous butlers fumble about. "Uh… Claude being a retarded pussy cat?"

Sebastian pushed Claude's face away from him. "It's none other than Lord Trancy's butler, young master. And apparently… Hey!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Alois… Alice… Haha…" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're a disgrace…!" Sebastian tried to push off the other demon but apparently, Claude groaned irritably and pushed himself against the other butler.

"So what happened, Sebastian?" Ciel didn't know if he'll laugh or not. Seeing Claude with black cat ears and a tail and rubbing himself all over his butler seemed to be a good warning to Sebastian's cat-fetishes from now on. "Explain."

Alois clapped his hands amusingly. "Yes, yes! Do fucking explain!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. That sounded so wrong.

* * *

**A/n: **...And this is where your logic will be thrown out of the window. Haha! XD Kidding. So far, I'm figuring out how I'd type out the Alois/Ciel here. I know it would be more fun if the masters are paired with their respective butlers but no... I just have to mess every perfect pairings up into nonsense like this! Claude/Sebastian is normally spewed from their competitiveness to be the best in every way... XD

As much as I can gather from an episode with Alois in Kuroshitsuji 2, I don't know much about him yet... besides his insanity and pyschotic tendencies and desire for Ciel. Yeah... XD

Try saying "**Alois is Alice**" very quickly 10 times. See if you can do it. XD 'Alois' must be a sound you get when you twist the pronunciation of 'Alice'. Haha, genius!


	3. Clawed

**Chapter 3: Clawed**

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Look Ciel! It's a white rabbit! It's so CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Lizzy pointed at Claude-as-a-white-rabbit-in-disguise and immediately chased him off.

"Great…" Claude thought as he hopped away as quickly as he can. He chose the form of a rabbit so that he could watch over his young master who will have a tea party with a mystery noble. He hadn't expected to be fussed over by the Earl of Phantomhive's fiancé. He wished he had taken the form of a dog instead.

"Lizzy! We have no time for this…!" He heard the worried call of the earl. But the girl didn't stop chasing his furry heels.

"But what is that boy doing here?" He thought as he scampered towards the garden maze. "Could it be that he has the same agenda as my master?"

"RAAABBIIIIIIIITTT! Come here!" Lizzy squealed as she continued to run after him. He quickly darted inside the tangle of leaves and branches that made up the hedges. Luckily the girl missed him as she ran passed him and proceeded to run further into the maze.

"Thankfully…" He sighed in relief as he crept out of the hedge. "That stupid girl…"

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"Sebastian Michaeli—!" He was cut short of speech when his nemesis in human form picked him up by his ears. He hung helpless and silent as he glared at Sebastian's mocking red eyes. Everyone knows that a rabbit, when held up by the ears, are rendered stunned and paralyzed.

"So my foresight was right after all." Sebastian said as he poked his twitching rabbit nose. "My master was arranged to meet your dirty little master." He smirked as he playfully shook Claude up and down. "And for you to adapt such an innocent form… My, my what happened to your tastes?"

Claude could only glare.

"Sebastian, is that you?" Lizzy came running behind him; perhaps running around in a circle in the maze. "Awww! You caught the rabbit!"

"Unfortunately, m'lady." Sebastian shook the rabbit again. "Somebody had already taken ownership of this rabbit."

Lizzy pouted. "Too bad. But of course, he's really so cute so no doubt that somebody had already owned him."

"May I request you something Lady Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"May you wait by the gates of the Garden?" Sebastian tucked Claude in his arm. He was amused that the demon started squirming and wriggling out of his grasp but he knew better and squeezed him tightly. "I saw the young master run after you in this maze but unfortunately, he ran in the wrong way. I'll escort him to you after I find him."

Lizzy looked sad. "I'm sorry. Ciel will be angry at me again. Huh…."

"Don't worry m'lady. I'll do what I can to deviate his displeasure from you."

"Thank you, Sebastian." She curtsied and went away. Sebastian made sure she was completely gone before dropping the rabbit to the ground. Claude immediately transformed back to his human form and lunged at him. "How dare you insult my master!"

"Why? Is he not dirty in the way he acts?" Sebastian taunted and pulled out his usual weaponry of silverware. "And oh, hasn't this been a pleasant opportunity to know your weakness Claude?"

Claude gritted his teeth as his ears turned pink in embarrassment. "Silence!

"Ah, how can you be so careless as to not anticipate me?" Sebastian threw a knife at him, which the other easily ducked over and continued charging at him. "And you call yourself as competent as I?"

Claude slashed his gold cutlery against Sebastian's own, wrestling their 'claws' like rival tigers. "You think your aesthetics are better compared to mine? Is insulting someone's master part of your aesthetics?"

Sebastian snorted and threw his whole strength to push the other demon off. Claude somersaulted away from him and drew his cutlery for another attack.

"Nyao?"

"Chesie!" Sebastian looked blissfully happy at the black cat near his feet and picked the animal up. "How're you?"

Claude tripped midway in his charge.

"Good girl! You know how to track me down!" Sebastian laughed as he cuddled and squeezed the cat's paws. "You deserve a treat when we get home, Chesie!"

Claude watched the demon in complete disbelief.

"Ahh… your paws are so soft. Squishy-squishy kyuu~!"

How could he forget about their feud so easily just to praise a cat?

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Hm?"

Claude pulled himself up and looked at him sternly. "You're a disgrace to our kind."

"Ah? We shall see." Sebastian stopped his affection for the cat and walked up to him. "Here, hold her." He pushed the cat into Claude's arms.

"You…!" Claude felt something going wrong. The moment the cat was deposited in his arms, he felt a demonic power binding him from moving. He remained paralyzed and could only glare as the other demon began circling him.

"Isn't it more disgraceful to underestimate little things such as her, Claude?" Sebastian picked off the cutlery in the other demon's hands. "Now look at what she did to you." He laughed. "Perhaps you've learned a little lesson from this encounter of ours, hm?"

Chesie yowled all of a sudden and he felt a surge of power emanating from her. Sebastian stared at her in horror. "No girl! Stop!"

Too late. A flash of light that only he could see engulfed Claude and the cat together. Sebastian shielded his eyes as Chesie released all of her power against his opponent. When the light died down, he stared worriedly at the Chesie-fused Claude.

"Nya?"

"Looks like you outdid yourself, Chesie…" Sebastian was about to flee when Claude tackled him down to the grass and started purring all over him.

"This is one _hell _of a problem…"

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Alois giggled.

"You deserved it." Ciel said flatly. "And why did you bring a cat demon in the first place?"

Sebastian pushed off Claude's face away from him for the nth time. "I didn't bring her here. She followed me."

Ciel sighed and face-palmed.

"Amusing as he looks right now," Alois approached Claude and picked up the furry black tail. "I want him back to normal, NOW." He glared at Sebastian.

"Why are you in a dress?"

"Turn him back NOW!" Alois stomped. "I don't want to bring him home like that! He's supposed to be groveling for me and not you!"

Sebastian snorted. "Filthy thing…"

Claude meowed much to everyone's chagrin. Alois let go of his tail and ran back to Ciel.

Ciel groaned. "Sebastian, just do what he says."

"I'm afraid… Terribly afraid, that I can't, my lord." Sebastian looked, true to his word, terrified. "As much as I want to change him now, I cannot."

Ciel shot him a glare. "Why not?"

"Chesie has fused herself in him and has taken control over his… mind. He has to fight her off on his own if we are to turn him back to normal."

"Fight her off, Claude!" Alois yelled in a distressed expression. "Don't let some stinking cat top you! Fight her off!"

Claude hissed in the feline way and possessively embraced Sebastian again. And again the latter pushed him off in disgust. Alois looked upset and on the verge of crying. "Claude…"

"What do we do?" Ciel looked away from the boy. "Claude is obviously not himself and not in a presentable condition to... erm… continue his services for him…"

"Then we'll live together in your house!" Alois answered in a pushy sort of way. "Until Sebastian makes Claude recover, I'll stay with you!"

Ciel was surprised. "Oi! What! No!"

"You said it yourself!" Alois smiled again. "He's not in the right condition to serve me. So until he gets back to his sane self again, you guys should let me stay in your house!"

"Don't you have other servants in your home?"

"They're incompetent assholes!"

"Ehem."

"I'm not going home without Claude!" Alois stomped his foot. "You guys might do something nasty to him if I'm not there looking!"

Sebastian smirked. "As tempting as that sounds…"

"See?"

Ciel growled. "What is this nonsense? First a cross-dressing boy then, a cat infused demon." He crossed his arms and sighed. "What's next?"

Alois put a finger on his pouty lips and voiced his thoughts out loud. "Claude and Sebastian fucking each other on a soft bed?"

Claude wrapped his arms all over Sebastian's waist and put his head playfully under his arm and purred and ogled at him with a look of pure innocence. Ciel couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the two. Alois decided to laugh and clap his hands at them all.

"Prrrru~?"

Sebastian flatly rejected the infused demon cat's cuddling. "I hate you."

Claude's cat-ears drooped and made an upset purr and looked at him, sad and teary eyed.

"Can we just go home already?" Ciel announced aloud; agitated by the other boy's mad laughter. "Sebastian, I don't care how you fix Claude's mind, just get him back to normal!"

"I care!" Alois raised his hand. "Make him normal as long as you don't hurt him or kill him, yes?"

"Per se. Sebastian, you heard him."

Sebastian didn't look at all pleased and pushed away the other butler again. "As my lord wishes."

"YAY!" Alois pretty much squealed and launched an embrace to the gloomy boy. "We could stay up all night and play tag until dawn and swap scary stories and—"

Ciel felt a vein pop in his forehead and interrupted the boy's barrage of bedtime activities. "ALOIS!"

"Yep?"

"DO NOT. EVER. TOUCH. ME. AGAIN." Ciel glared at him. "And you are not allowed to touch me in any circumstances!"

"Okiee!" Alois chirped and jumped off of him.

Ciel rolled his eyes and snorted. He knew that sooner or later, the boy will forget what they had talked about concerning the touching. "And will you do something about your attire?" He pointed out Alois' female clothes. "I don't want my fiancé' to get the wrong message."

"What?" Alois smirked and was doing the act of pulling his dress off. "Do you want me to strip here right now?"

Ciel blushed. "No, you idiot!"

Suddenly, Claude leaped out of his cuddling time with Sebastian and darted towards Alois with the boy's red cloak. He swished the huge cloak all over the boy and in a flash, Alois' blue dress changed into a deep red, checker-patterned plaid coat along with matching boots and a hat. Much to Ciel's annoyance, the boy's legs always stood out despite them in black stockings and the shorts being in an appropriate length.

"Huh, at least he can do some things useful…" Sebastian remarked. "But he's still dumb and can't speak human language."

Alois removed his hat and looked inside it. "…And doesn't act as Claude-ish."

Claude meowed and his cat ears twitched happily. He turned to Sebastian but the other butler appeared to be running away from him as fast as he can. Claude stalked him in every direction he turned to. "I believe we have kept Lady Elizabeth waiting…" Sebastian ran behind Ciel. "I told her to wait by the gates of the Garden."

"Lead the way, Sebastian."

"Yes my…Ah…! Lord." Sebastian gave up when the other butler wrapped his arms all over his waist again. "Tsk. Bad girl, Chesie…"

Ciel laughed as quietly as he can at his butler's distress.

"Claude… Clawed." Alois giggled and made a lusty, slashing motion with his hand. "Mi-aowrrru~?" He purred and looked at the boy. "Isn't it funny?"

"Stay away from me, you freak."

* * *

**A/n: **I have to stop the name puns... XD The idea of infusing Claude with a cat was the pronunciation of "clawed" and "Claude"... Yes, I should stop with the name puns... XD

I'm trying to update this story, as much as possible, every Friday. I'll just tell here whenever I can't update.


	4. Catalyst

**Chapter** **4: Cat-alyst **

Ciel and everyone else boarded Mr. Tanaka's carriage as they went back to Phantomhive manor. Along the way, everybody was giving each other awkward glances while they were in the carriage. Ciel had Lizzy protectively close to him to guard her against Alois' sick and hateful stares from the opposite seat. Along with Alois were the two cuddling butlers; Sebastian was always pushing Claude away upon instinct while the other didn't cease to lunge for a hug or for worse, a kiss.

"S-scary…" Lizzy shuffled closer to Ciel when Alois' stares intimidated her to no end. "W-why doesn't he like me?"

Ciel wrapped an arm around her in reassurance. "Sh…"

Alois' stares apparently became more evil.

Ciel continued to comfort his fiancé'. "Don't mind him, he's just jealous…"

"Jealous of what?" Alois immediately said with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Jealous because I have a fiancé and you apparently don't."

"I don't need a fiancé'."

"Definitely. If ever you'll have one, I'll pity the girl immediately. I can't imagine what you're going to do with her when…"

Claude hissed at Ciel. The noble immediately stopped talking about the hypothetical girl and shifted the topic about the cat-butler instead. "At least we have signs that he's actually… striving to recover." He muttered.

"Why?" Lizzy asked. "Is Claude sick?"

"In a way he is." Sebastian filled her in. "He has somehow lost his confidence on performing his duties he used to do."

Lizzy didn't ask further questions and remarked about Claude's features instead. "Claude's ears are so cute!"

A smile broke in Sebastian's lips. "Are they?" He poked the other butler's feline ear and almost laughed at the way it naturally twitched. "I didn't notice."

Claude's eyes looked hopeful.

"I wonder how strong they are?" Sebastian held the cat-butler's ears and twisted and squeezed them to see them twitch back to its triangular shape. He tipped up Claude's chin and stared into his seemingly innocent golden eyes. "They look so weak but it's capable of something more than its appearance, hm?"

Ciel almost cringed. "Oi, Sebastian…"

Sebastian laughed at the cat-butler's flustered face. Alois was annoyed at the way his butler's tail swished around and whipped him accidentally often.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Lizzy squealed. "You and Claude are so cute!"

Ciel, Sebastian and Alois almost fell over and said, "WHAT?" altogether. Lizzy continued to giggle. Ciel wanted to cross the floor to go to the other side of the carriage room but that would mean sitting beside Alois and the other shameless ones. "Sebastian and Claude… Eehw…" He almost shivered at the thought. "Haven't you learned your lesson about cats and Claude, Sebastian?"

Sebastian stopped his mischief and resumed into his disciplined stance, and so did Claude. But the blush on the other butler's face didn't disappear or fade a bit.

"Hey Ciel." Alois split the silence and stared at the window in boredom.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at him. This seemed strange. His tone wasn't the one he would be instantly annoyed with. "What?"

"Say that there's this person who likes you from afar…"

"Yes…?"

"…And this person is the one you hate the most."

"Hm?"

"…And this person is the one who loves you the most."

"Uhm…"

"What would you do?"

It was rare that Alois started conversations in the normal way. Ciel wanted to savor that normal moment but the question seemed so out-of-the-ordinary that he couldn't think of a way to continue the normal mood of the conversation. "I honestly… don't know what to do to that person."

"But isn't it great that at least somebody loves you?" Lizzy joined into the conversation which made Ciel nervous. "… Wait a minute, does the person know that you hate him… or her if ever?"

Alois replied normally and seemed to be interested at her answer, at least. "Yes. They actually know each other very well."

"Hmm… Who knows? Hate could turn to love at best. Just give some time." She said and thought over her answer carefully. "And since these two people know each other, there's a chance of hate turning to love."

"Oh…"

Lizzy seemed relieved that the boy had alleviated his hateful stares at her. "Is there somebody you like, Lord Trancy?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"It's a lady that hates my very existence because I loved her very existence."

Ciel snorted. "I definitely pity that poor girl." He thought.

"That seems… hard." Lizzy seemed to pity him. "She hates you because you love her?"

"But she knows me." Alois smiled at her for the first time. "At least there's this slight chance of hate to love that you're talking about."

"Love could turn to hate if you say that hate could turn to love." Ciel deflated the almost happy mood immediately. "Wouldn't it be worthwhile if your hardships could result to something rewarding at the end?"

"But love is a strange thing, Ciel!" Lizzy said. "It doesn't ask for anything more or less!"

Alois seemed to be thinking over something very deeply and ignored Ciel and Lizzy's debate about rewards and worth. "Thank you, Lady Middleford." He thanked her and Ciel couldn't help but shiver at how queer everything was today.

"You're welcome, Lord Trancy!" Lizzy chirped happily.

Alois' hateful glare returned. "But I still don't like you." He said sharply and coldly. Lizzy became nervous again and recoiled under Ciel's half-embrace.

"I thought it was over…" Ciel rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/n: **Too short... Awfully short. But it's all I could do for now. And Alois is a better crossdresser but Ciel is much prettier XD

I must stop myself from the word puns...


	5. Catastrophe

**Chapter 5: Catastrophe**

Ciel was relieved to have deposited Elizabeth back to her home since Alois was giving her murderous stares ever since they rode the carriage. Since she was now safe at home and completely away from the psychotic noble, he could finally nap a bit in peace.

"Hey Ciel, let's do a thumb war!"

… Or maybe the nap won't happen at all.

They arrived to the manor eventually and the servants welcomed back Ciel and Sebastian well. However, Maylene, Finny and Bard stared in curiosity at the curious looking butler that arrived with Sebastian… or perhaps, clinging to him in a suggestive kind of way.

"Ooohh!" Maylene blushed hard as an inappropriate imagination set in her mind. "A cat man! But isn't that…?"

"…That Trancy boy's butler?" Bard chewed at his dimmed cigar and squinted at Claude.

"Yep, he's mine!" Alois popped up happily behind the snuggly butlers. The Servantrio backed up together a bit. They were quite aware of the blonde's psychotic tendencies that their master had often grumbled about at random times whether they were willing or not to hear about it. Finny and Maylene gulped nervously while Bard kept his cool and looked all over the Trancy boy carefully.

"Alois will be staying here until Claude…" Ciel announced and shot a warning glare at Alois who was looking at Maylene with a sick streak. "Regains his… confidence."

"Confidence?" Finny asked. "Why? Is he shy?"

Bard cringed when Claude rubbed his cheek on Sebastian's cheek for the nth time.

"In a way he is." Sebastian irritably filled in. "Now you four… no, only three." He turned to Mr. Tanaka who was taking his usual tea and regarded him well for his always perfectly performed duties. "You three are going to work with him. Do your job well and avoid any careless mistakes."

"Yessir!" The Servantrio saluted with a sense of motivation. "No mistakes!"

"Well then, Maylene, the Rosenthal tea set. Why was it broken all over the dining room?"

Maylene blushed and twiddled her fingers. "E…eh…!"

"Finny, the young master's white roses. Why have they turned brown?"

Finny's eyes went wide in shock. "A…ah!"

"Bard, what have I told you about using explosives for cooking dinner?"

Bard sheepishly scratched his head; searching for an excuse. "Well…"

Alois giggled. "You have a happy household, Ciel."

"No." Ciel said flatly. "They give me headaches."

"Mine too!"

"And you, Claude." Sebastian seemed so proud to finally be able to order the cat-butler about. "Why aren't you in your uniform?"

Claude stared at him in a confused expression.

Alois blinked. "Hey, he's already in uniform. Black suit from top to toe." He gestured at his butler. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Chesie is a girl."

Ciel snorted. "We don't have to be informed about that."

"Girls don't wear such masculine attire such as that."

"Hey what're you sayin?" Alois crossed his arms. "Are you telling me that he should dress like a slut?"

Everybody stared at the boy in disgust.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

Ciel face-palmed for the second time that day. "Enough dilly-dally! Sebastian and you others, get back to work!"

"Yes, young master!" The Servantrio replied and went running to their respective duties.

"If you don't mind, Lord Trancy." Sebastian pulled Claude to him. "I'll take him to the servants' quarters and give him his new uniform."

Alois squinted his eyes at him for a while and said, "Fine. Just don't you dare kill him or I'll kill you myself!"

"Fool…" Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian smirked. "I have my aesthetics. I won't dare violate any of them."

"Stop being so smug and return to your duty. NOW." Ciel ordered him. "Do not harm Claude until he recovers. That is an order."

"Yes my lord."

Ciel went up to his room without a word while Alois started asking him questions about beds and books and lullabies. Sebastian watched until the last heel of the children's shoes where out of sight.

"Prru~?"

"As for you." Sebastian smirked at him. "You'll be delighted about what I'm going to show you."

Claude purred happily and hugged him. "Nya~ Sank yuu, Sebby-chan!"

"Ah, so you can talk now?"

Claude blushed; Chesie's apparent feline queen traits were still dominant. "A bit, nya~"

Sebastian held his hand and led him all the way to the servant's quarters. "You won't be disappointed." They passed by halls and doors and Claude seemed to be quite ecstatic to look at objects at times.

"This place is huuuuuge~ nya."

"It's very grand, yes,"

Finally, they reached their destination. Sebastian put a finger on his lips and winked as he reached for the door. "Let's be quiet okay?"

"Nya~ Okay!" Claude went inside first; quite excited to explore. Sebastian was amused and locked the door discreetly behind him as soon as he came in. He softly laughed how completely gullible Claude could be. The cat-butler curiously looked around in the plain room. "There are only beds here, nya~" Claude said, quite disappointed. "No wallpapers either or a picture frame, nya~"

"And a closet."

"Nya."

"And of course, a _bed_." Sebastian emphasized the last word. "That's the most important thing isn't it?"

"Ah… It's all too simple." Claude passed by him to exit the room. "Aren't there any other rooms here?" He said as he reached for the door knob but when he twisted it, he realized that it was locked. "Sebby-chan, will you open the door, nya?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Why no—?" Claude was stopped off when the other butler pushed him back against the door. "S…seb?"

"Ooh?" Sebastian loomed closer to his face. "Is my pet complaining? What gives you the right to complain?"

Claude blushed. "I'm not your pet!" He attempted to push him away but the other butler pinned his hands on either side of him and prevented him from making any move by pushing his knee just below his crotch. "Ah…h!"

Sebastian looked at his ear and started poking them with his tongue. "It's true that your ears are very cute."

"S…sto—!"

"Your ears are your weakness, hm Claude?" Sebastian nipped his ear playfully. Claude squeaked and blushed as hard as a tomato. "N..No…! Get off…!"

"Don't worry, my pet." Sebastian brushed his lips against the other butler. "Didn't I tell you that you won't be disappointed?"

"T…That's not it…!"

Claude's glasses fell off of his face. It didn't matter anyway, since it was only the demon's tool for blending into the human world. And besides, they were alone together and had nothing to hide at the very least. Sebastian pressed his body closer to him and licked his neck which caused him to gasp and twitch in shock. The butler continued caressing his neck with his tongue. "S…sebas…Ah!"

"Aren't you too sensitive for that?"

"P…please…!" Claude gripped the other butler's uniform as his knees started weakening. "Don't…!" He accidentally slid down in a helpless way under Sebastian's grasp. The other demon was completely delighted and took the opportunity to squeeze his tail. Claude grunted and almost tore Sebastian's front. "L…Let go!"

"You're so cute when you resist." Sebastian whispered to his ear and laughed at the way it twitched because of his hot breath. Claude started trembling; the hot red flush, his nervous breaths and pounding heartbeat were the only sounds that Sebastian could hear very well and he couldn't resist torturing the cat-infused demon's, somehow, innocence. "Shouldn't we go somewhere comfortable?"

Claude gulped when Sebastian easily picked him up like a bride and tossed him down on a bed nearby. "Sebas—!"

"Now, now…"

"What do you mean "Now, now"?" Claude protested when Sebastian straddled his hips and pinned down his wrists. "T…This is harassment! Harassment!"

Sebastian smirked. "Ah, how can it be called a harassment when you're actively participating?"

"Nonetheless…!"

Sebastian nipped his ear again. "Come now sweetheart, don't lie. I know you like it."

Claude's blush couldn't get any redder. He tried facing away but when the other demon crushed his lips against his completely, he lost control. The sly and hot tongue that went past his lips touched every corner and even provoked his tongue to touch back the other's tongue. Claude finally couldn't suppress a moan and wanted the kiss to stop. Sebastian had his body trapped completely and his feelings were just as strange to let these kind of things to happen.

"Well, shall we proceed?" The demon cooed as he stared at his heavily flustered and needy face. "I can't restrain myself any longer." Sebastian undid the violet ribbon on his neck and pulled his shirt open to expose his throat…

Well this is a catastrophe. Poor Claude.

* * *

**A/n: **I have finished this chapter before I went to watch the latest episode of Kuroshitsuji 2. I did not expect, from the seven hells of my life, to see ClaudexSebastian scenes there! AloisxCiel didn't go as I expected. Just two wet (literally speaking) butlers touching each other with Claude topping Sebastian... Oh daer... this means trouble XD. Claude, get your own shota. Seriously XD.

Hints from the first musical are there, obviously, because I don't know any other tea set that has a name.


	6. Flamingo

**Chapter 6: Flamingo**

"Ciel Hey Ciel!"

This was the twenty-fifth time Alois had annoyed him in one day. The day wasn't over yet even. How much more if Claude would still remain unfixed for a week? Ciel glared at the boy sitting on his bed. Ciel was happy he wasn't touching him inappropriately but still, the boy's mouth was unnerving.

"Ci-el! Hey Ci-el!"

"WHAT?" Ciel felt another vein pop. He was completely busy minding some business deals for the company. He just had this feeling that the boy existed just to make his life that was already more of a living hell with a demon butler; much more with annoying, psychotic nobles. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Alois swung his legs happily. "What's the name of that boy with the hat?"

"Finnian."

"Can I call him Finny?"

"Everybody calls him that."

"Finny is cute."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "You're actually the first one to say that."

"It just means that I could see pretty things better than the rest!"

"Fine."

A moment of silence prevailed and Ciel was about to sigh in relief since he was now able to return to his concentration…

"Ciel, Hey Ciel!"

… Or not. "What!"

"I'm bored."

"That's the sixth time you've said that."

"Reeeeally?" Alois giggled excitedly. "So you were counting my words! Can you tell me how many times I've said your name today?"

"No."

"Awww!" Alois pouted. "Your name is very nice to say! Ci-el~ CIIIIIIII-EEEEEEELLLLL~"

Ciel let his face fall on his desk top. He was at his wits' end. Forget about business deals. Alois must shut up NOW.

"Ciel, Hey Ciel!"

"Alois, do you want to do something?" Ciel turned to him and forced a smile on his face. He will do ANYTHING to shut the boy up. ANYTHING.

"YES!"

"What do you want us to do?" He asked nicely and moved away from his desk. "Tag? Swapping scary stories? What?"

"Can we do anything?"

"Yes, anything."

Alois thought his decision over carefully. When he arrived at an idea, he jumped out from the bed and hopped around on his toes. "Let's dance!"

"Eh…"

Anything BUT dancing.

"C'mon Ciel! Let's dance!"

Ciel's smile faltered. He hadn't expected that the 'anything' would be dancing. Of all the activities of the world, it had to be dancing. "W…What kind of dance would you want?" He bluffed his interest to keep the boy entertained. "Waltz? Tango?"

"I want a flam… fla…? Flami…" Alois struggled in remembering that nice little dance he liked doing. "Flamingo. Yes! Flamingo!"

"Haven't heard of that one." Ciel shook his head. He was telling the truth this time.

Alois pouted. "But you said anything!"

"Anything as far as I know!"

"Then I'll teach you!"

"…Uh."

"Watch me!" Alois excitedly took up the space in front of the office desk. Ciel backed up a distance where he could see the boy clearly. Alois took a deep breath before starting his routine.

"Am I supposed to take this seriously?" Ciel thought as he stared at the boy's slow movements of raising his arms and twirls of a wrist. But when Alois suddenly broke the slow air with fast kicks and the taps and clicks from his heels, Ciel can't help but watch. The rhythm of the taps and clicks almost created some kind of tune just for the unusual routine, and the way the boy's eyes seemed to lure and enchant something away was something that hooked the uninterested boy into watching and setting his heart pounding quickly.

"Wait…! I think I know what this dance is. It's…" Ciel blinked and distracted himself from watching the boy. But Alois' giggle drew him out of thoughts and the dancing with a smile stole his attention away again. He watched him sway his arms in coordination to his swish of a leg or a hip and for once, Ciel has nothing to sarcastically remark about.

"Oh I remember it now!" Alois laughed softly as he stopped tapping his heels and resumed a slow routine with his arms again. "It's flamenco! Silly me!" He giggled and then started clicking his heels on the floor again. At this point, Alois had completely stolen Ciel's senses away. The way his body turned and his arms graced and twirled every movement; his eyes and smile that seemed to enchant anybody watching him. No wonder a demon was even attracted to him…

"Seeing what you like, Ciel?" Alois stopped dancing and beamed his usual mischievous smile at him. He caught the boy staring at him with an open mouth "C'mon admit it. I'm gooood~"

Ciel blushed and closed his mouth. "N-Nonsense…!"

"If that is so, then repeat everything I've done!"

Ciel stared at him in wide shock.

"Nah…" Alois waved his hand in a dismissive manner. He left his spot and dragged Ciel to the space he previously performed. "I'm kind enough. Just repeat any movements that you can remember. You should've remembered a bit of my moves have you?"

"Ehmm… I'll try." Ciel tried to imitate the boy's stance prior to the dance. However, Alois tapped his head almost immediately. "Wrong! You're to stiff! Loosen up." The boy put his hands on his shoulders. "Relax will ya?"

Ciel was a bit relieved that Alois had massaged his shoulders a bit and made him feel calm a little. He took a deep breath just as the other boy did but still can't manage to relax. There were other things in his mind to think about other than pacifying his visitor's boredom. Alois almost growled when Ciel can't relax completely and continued to walk in circles all around him. The boy's stare added to Ciel's anxiety…

… Since when had he taken dancing lessons from anybody else other than Sebastian?

"You think too much." Alois pouted and poked his cheek. "You won't have fun that way."

"It's better to think too much rather than not think at all!" He swatted the boy's hand away. "And besides, I will not waste my time dancing when I have other important things to do!"

"Heh~ But you managed to waste your time watching me with your mouth open!"

Ciel blushed and swallowed. "I did NOT do such thing!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Alois paused for a while. "Oh yes you didn't!"

"That won't work." Ciel snorted at the poorly formed trick and went back to his desk. "Please Alois. Stop bothering me. Go play outside with Finny. And I don't care what you do as long as you don't hurt anyone in this household is that clear?"

"Aww… but Ciel…" Alois' expression was completely sad. "Can't we…?"

"Go!" Ciel said sternly. "Sebastian!" He called for his butler but after a minute or so, nobody arrived. The non-response of his servant further spoiled his mood. "Sebastian, come here!"

"Sheesh…!" Alois huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll go with Finny!" He turned on his heels and went to the door. "You don't have to chase me out with that butler of yours!"

"Shoo!"

Alois slammed the door behind him and Ciel finally sighed in peace. He was slightly bothered if he had made the boy that upset to slam the door that hard, but why did he bother asking? Finally, he could finally concentrate on the business papers and get them finished as soon as possible.

…

For some reason, there was this strange empty feeling; the feeling that something was terribly missing. But he was completely sure that he did not miss Alois, of course. He just left the room a while ago. Nobody misses a person within such a short time from their departure.

He focused his attention on the statements of the papers. But for a little while, he had lost interest thinking and deciding about them. His thoughts were strangely preoccupied by Alois' alluring eyes and giggles.

… Or maybe he was just deadly bored.

"Sebastian, come here!"

The door didn't open or see a swish of black or the butler's smug voice behind him. This intrigued him very much. "Where had Sebastian gone to?" He thought. "He's supposed to answer my summons immediately." He stood up from his chair and looked outside the window. There was Finny trimming the hedges properly and he was a bit relieved that the servant was doing something correct. Anyway, he had to check on Sebastian and what was keeping him from not being able to answer his summons.

"Ah… Claude, of course." He snorted. "…That bad?"

He left his office to go to the servants' quarters. That was the last place he had mentioned and where he dragged the cat-infused Claude away. "Just what kind of uniform had he given to that guy?"

Finny was still outside. Alone.

"I wonder where Alois had gone to?"

* * *

**A/n: **I now realized that this fic is not related to the plot of Kuroshitsuji 2 at all. Just the characters going around and being tortured by my bouts of randomness and issues.

I want the characters to experience some happy medicine before going back to the cruel world. Now ignore me, a fangirl, and her ramble :)


	7. Truce Hex

**Chapter 7: Truce Hex**

"Why is Ciel so grumpy?" Alois huffed as he went down the grand staircase. "He's so annoying. If he keeps that up, he won't be cute anymore!" Upon reaching the last step, he sat down on it. "Ciel is always thinking about something and he can't relax because of it." He pondered. "What can I do to help him loosen up once in a while?"

Think. Think. Think…

"Of course! Books have everything!" He clapped happily in realization. "Where could their library be?"

Then the front door open and to his excitement, Finny came in. But the servant boy didn't stop or seemed to have taken notice of him. Finny immediately ran to one of the doors near the staircase. There was something in his expression that told that there was something urgent…

"Hm?"

Just then, he could hear footsteps just above him. He glanced around and saw Maylene running down with an exasperated expression. "Ah! Ah!" She panted as she ran down. "Quick! Quick!"

Alois snorted. Maylene took notice of him and bowed. "L-lord Trancy…!"

"What?" He said in an annoyed tone. The maid blushed and appeared to tense.

"S-s-sebastian…!" She stuttered and her face turned completely red. "H…he…!"

"He what?"

Blood trickled down her nose. She became extremely confused and looked as if she was bound to explode at any moment. "Sebastian is molesting Claude!" She appeared to be ripping her hair out and crying. It took five seconds to register into the boy's mind what she just said.

"What…?"

Maylene screamed and darted off running. "I'm such a lecherous maid! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She ran towards the same door that Finny had gone in earlier. Alois was left standing there with his mouth open.

"… She said what?"

"What are you doing, Alois?" The blonde failed to notice that Ciel was in front of him. Apparently, the bored noble had received intangible news from a frantic and stuttering Maylene about a room in the servants' quarters so he left his room to investigate. Alois still stood completely dazed and slowly chanted words one by one. "…Sebastian… fucking… Claude… hu-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat…?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and slapped his cheek lightly. "Alois! What's the matter with you?"

"Ah!" Alois winced and seemed to have come back to reality. "You!" His expression suddenly contained malicious contempt. "This is part of your plot isn't it?"

"What?"

"You told Sebastian to fuck Claude!" Alois pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're so MEAN!"

"That is the most ridiculous claim I've ever heard!" Ciel angrily slapped the blonde's hand away. "How dare you accuse me of such thing? And why would I order him to do that anyway?"

"I don't know? Maybe you want to find his weakness or something…!"

"…Through sex? Please…!"

"Tell the truth you…!" Alois blushed in his fury since he failed to come up with an insult. Thus he was limited to a humiliating blush and an angry glare. He kept on swallowing as if he had finally come up of something to say but his mouth said nothing. Ciel bit his lip because he was about to burst out laughing at how ridiculous the blonde looked.

…Too late.

Ciel giggled uncontrollably. He tried covering his mouth and bowed his face low to hide his expression but he kept on laughing. Alois' anger ebbed away upon seeing Ciel's laughing face. He wanted to see that expression again. "Ah… I made you happy." He smiled and bent to look for the boy's hidden face but Ciel tried his best to allude from him.

"Haha… G-get away from m— Hahaha…!"

"Oh come now. Lemme see…!" Alois smirked and dodged Ciel's arm that attempted to push him away. But upon dodging, his heel slipped from the step and fell to the floor, accidentally pulling Ciel along with him. "Ah…! Sorry…"

Ciel immediately stopped laughing due to the fact that he was literally swept off by his feet with Alois on the floor. What's more, he was lying on top of the boy's chest and he had no choice but to look at each other face to face. The blush on his face couldn't leave because he felt completely ashamed from laughing and staring at the other boy's face.

"Oh my…" Alois smirked and snaked his arms around Ciel's waist. "You have a fast heartbeat."

"Hey let me g—!" Ciel twitched when the other boy brushed his lips against his. His blush deepened into red and pulled himself away from Alois' face as far as he could pull himself back. Alois' arm restricted his movement, especially the waist area. "Didn't I tell you not to touch me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it slipped from my mind." Alois giggled. "Hey, Ciel why don't we…"

Ciel screamed; his face turning red. "NO!"

"…see Sebastian and the servants and what they're busy about!" Alois frowned and pushed him off. "You pervert! What were you thinking?"

Ciel felt deflated and down and annoyed. "You accuse me of being lewd? You started it!"

"Bah! Enough blabber!" Alois stood up from the floor. "Where are the servants' quarters?"

"I hate you." Ciel glared at him as he got up. "Stay EXACTLY two meters away from me!"

"How long is two meters?"

Ciel growled and proceeded to go to the servants' quarters whether Alois was following or not.

"Ciel! Hey Ciel!"

"Dammit…" Ciel covered his ears. "Here we go again…"

* * *

**A/n: **I got conscious of the previous chapter's "scene" so I put the rating up. I'll help myself to stop it from getting an M-rating XD

Short chapter is short and then here we go, word puns again. Say "**Truce Hex**" very quickly 15 times. And by the way, I might not be able to upload for two weeks. I'm not sure. Until my Finals in college are over, I won't post.

And one word: **Crossdressing** XD


	8. Coarse Set

**Chapter 8: Coarse Set**

"Nn… Ah…! S-stop it!" Claude pleaded. He had enough.

"Oh? But you want it that bad didn't you?" Sebastian smirked as he put it near Claude's waist. "Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't be disappointed?"

"Hnn…! Don't…! S-slow down…"

"Here I go."

"Ah…! S-sebastian…!"

"Bear with it a little more. I'm almost there."

"I…C…com…. Ing… Ou…!"

"Hm?"

"MY ORGANS ARE COMING OUT! DAAAAAMMIT!"

"Oh please, there has been no such human whose organs spilled out from a corset."

"AAAARGHHHH!"

Ciel twitched as he recalled the same scene that he had gone through under Sebastian's hands regarding corsets. The Servantrio stared on with a shocked expression while Alois giggled at the scenario: Sebastian was getting the other man to fit into a corset for the reasons of 'getting him into the right uniform'. The only thing everyone didn't understand was how and where the hell did Sebastian get that utterly disgraceful maid outfit?

"The sounds…" Bard face-palmed. "They sound so wrong…"

"Uwaaahhh~ I thought they were…" Maylene looked ready to faint. "I'm such a perverted maid! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Finny ogled at Maylene. "They were doing what?"

Alois smirked at the boy's innocence. "Oh you know… this and that…"

"SHHHHHH!" Everybody glared at the suggestive noble and hissed at him to stay quiet. Finny stayed as confused as ever.

"There you go!" Sebastian said happily as he finished lacing the black, lacy cap on Claude's head. "There's your uniform. Do you like it?"

Everybody looked at Claude's uniform. It was nothing more than a black French maid's outfit trimmed with white lace, frills and ribbons. The skirt only reached down to Claude's thighs and everybody couldn't believe how slender the man's legs were. The black fishnet stockings that covered them did completely nothing and the high-heeled shoes seemed to mock Claude's masculinity. His tail also had a huge white bow on it and it complemented his overall look very well.

"Sebastian…" Ciel shuddered in disgust. "Was it completely necessary to dress him up like that?"

"It will help us keep track of his recovery." Sebastian answered smoothly. "If he is recovering, we should see him lose his… ahem… feminine tastes."

Claude pouted. "But I love this outfit!"

Ciel and the servants felt the need to hurl. Alois seemed to be planning something because he didn't react the same way the rest did.

"Ah, is that so?" Sebastian happily remarked. "To your duties then."

"Yessir!" Claude chirped and made the others, except Sebastian and Alois, huddle together in a corner. Claude skipped happily as he picked up a feather duster and left the room.

"You three." Sebastian looked at them with a commanding glare. "Get back to work."

"Uh… Yes sir!" The Servantrio awkwardly replied before running off. Ciel waited for the servants to be completely out of sight before speaking. "Was the corset even necessary?"

Sebastian put his gloves back on. "Of course."

"Hm?" Alois mumbled. "I wonder how Claude is in bed?"

"Ahem!" Ciel cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey Ciel, where am I going to sleep?"

"In the guest's room. Where else?"

"D'awww….!" Alois pouted. "Can't we sleep together?"

"You WILL stay away from me. And you will NOT touch me!"

"Tag! You're IT!" Alois poked his arm and ran away laughing. Ciel groaned and pulled his hair in frustration. "Who's sane enough to handle Alois?"

Sebastian laughed. "Excuse me, my lord." He covered his mouth when the boy glared at him. "But to answer your question, Claude is the only one capable of handling his master's… insanity."

"… Insanity in a modest way…" Ciel mumbled sarcastically.

"The sooner Claude recovers, the better for you isn't it?"

"Of course. When Claude recovers, Alois will finally leave."

"But isn't his stay quite a… privilege?" Sebastian looked at him mischievously.

"What ever do you mean?" Ciel snorted. "I do NOT like him."

"…Seeing that he's as vibrant as your fiancé', Elizabeth. Perhaps his stay in the manor could remedy your… dullness."

Ciel continued to glare at him.

"At least he is not as fond of dresses and flowers or anything related to the feminine world…"

"Look Ciel!" Alois happily appeared at the door with a bunch of blue flowers in hand. "Flowers!" He giggled and offered some to Ciel. "Want one?"

Sebastian blinked. "…Okay. I take that back. He's not fond of tea parties with stuffed dolls, at least."

Ciel rolled his eyes and made a gesture to refuse the other boy's offer. "Just bring us something sweet upstairs."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Hey Ciel, you're IT!" Alois jumped up and down happily. "You're IT!"

"I still have business to do." Ciel said sternly. "Didn't I tell you to go play with Finny?"

"But I want to play with you!"

"No." Ciel glared at him. "I mean it."

Alois was silent and fiddled with his bunch of flowers.

. . .

"Let's play hide and seek!" He broke the silence again. Ciel face palmed. Arguing with the blonde seemed to be pointless. So he walked out and ignored Alois' harassment.

"Ciel! Hey Ciel! Oh…" Alois looked down at a certain thing he had stepped on. He moved his foot away and saw a pair of square spectacles. "Claude must've dropped them…" He picked it up and proceeded to find his butler right away. Getting to Ciel could wait for a while.

Sebastian could only laugh until the children were completely out of sight. He faced a mirror and fixed his necktie and uniform. "Bring 'us' something sweet?" He repeated with a smirk.

* * *

**A/n: **Told you it was cross-dressing XD. I swear that the maid outfit was random.

For those of you who are Claude haters, I understand how much you hate him because of his epic evilness for breaking Ciel and Sebastian apart but I must bring this up: NO FLAMES PLEASE! It disappoints me. If you don't like it, there's no need to tell me how much you hate him. I understand. Character-bashing breaks the author's heart you know :(


	9. Through The Looking Glasses

**Chapter 9: Through The Looking Glasses**

Alois found Claude happily sweeping the stair steps with a broom in his hands and dusting the stair banisters with his tail. The boy actually found it very clever but he was displeased that his butler was willingly following another butler's orders. He walked up to him quietly and poked his shoulder.

"Nya?"

Alois laughed. Claude looked so stupid and more amusing than his flat and stoic self. Though, his situation was a good thing, the only thing he didn't like was Claude cuddling up to Sebastian. "You dropped these." He showed the glasses to him.

"Ah… thank you…" Claude slipped them on and twitched it a little. He looked very shocked and dropped the broom and duster. Suddenly he collapsed to his knees and clutched his head in pain.

"Is there something wrong, Claude?" Alois asked in an indifferent manner.

"Y-your Highness…" Claude hoarsely gasped and started shaking. He gripped his hair to contain himself from crying out in pain. Even demons have their limits.

… _Please let me stay in you…_

"N-no…!"

Alois frowned. "What did you say?"

_... It's the only way I could be with him…_

"Get out of me…!"

Alois was immediately agitated and grabbed a fistful of his butler's hair to pull his face up. "What did you say?"

… _You liked it too!_

Claude shouted angrily. "NO!"

Alois let go of him in fear. "C-claude…!"

… _Your glasses fell off. You could've resisted him but you didn't!_

"I did. But you took over me. Get out of me…!"

"Claude!" Alois looked at him in concern.

_... Very well, Claude Faustus. I agree. Just for one night and then I'll leave…_

Claude snapped out of his pained daze and looked at his master. "Your Highness, I…!"

"Claude, you…" Alois held his face. "What happened?"

The butler pulled off his glasses. "… I know how to get this demoness out of me, your Highness."

Alois looked happy and hopeful. "Really?"

"…May Your Highness forgive me…" Claude said in a somehow hesitant way. "But I need Michaelis' help with this."

"Why?"

"This demoness desires him but since she is stuck in an animal form, she cannot do… certain pleasures…"

"Uh… like 'this and that?'"

Claude nodded.

"Well…!" Alois' eyes narrowed. "Is it the _only _way?"

"It is the only means to appease her desires and leave me."

Alois crossed his arms worriedly and in thought.

"Will you let me?"

"No."

Claude sighed. "If it's your order…"

"No… I mean… Not yet." Alois said mischievously. "Of course I want you back to normal but not this sudden."

Claude listened attentively.

"Lay the plans off for a while. I want to have fun with Ciel while it lasts!" Alois said happily.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"In the meantime, shhh…. 'Kay?" Alois put a finger on his lips. "When I feel like it, I'll tell you!" He laughed as he happily skipped up the staircase. "Work hard, Claude!"

Claude put his glasses back on and let the demoness inside him take over again.

… _You liar…_

Chesie hadn't taken over his will as of yet thus, he could clearly remember how he reacted to the other demon's touches. He felt his cheeks go warm. He had clearly stated in his mind that he would not twitch or appear flustered or react to anything. Whether it was Chesie controlling him or his will being weak for submitting to Sebastian's heat and touches that easily.

… _You liked it too!..._

"No."

… _You were making sounds!_

"Silence, demoness." He massaged his temples in an attempt to think straight and forget what humiliation he had undergone. Just one night and the demoness would be out of his system once and for all. But he had to wait for his master's signal to initiate that…

… Though he had to plan how to do _that_, imagining himself sensually seducing Sebastian proved very hard to do. Imagination was always the first step in plotting, but there were certain things that he can't imagine doing in his immortal life.

_Ho, geez. You've done it before…_

"I do not have, even an ounce of desire for that demon." Claude argued as he continued sweeping the steps. He immediately remembered that fight night where he and Sebastian agreed to form an agreement. "I was only keeping him in my grasp and warning him that I know his weakness."

_Your hand going there was completely unnecessary. Your hand around his throat was enough!_

He ignored the snarky demoness and continued cleaning. He will never see cats in the same way again.

* * *

**A/n: **To those who have watched episode 6 of Kuroshitsuji II, the final part of this chapter would... quite make sense. I just realized how much I failed explaining the "Neko-Claude" fusion here dammit. Imma lame... DX

BTW, no lemons in this fic. Sorry fangirls. I realized how much I fail at writing lemon and deleted a whole chapter of it so... yeah. DX


	10. Jabberwocky

**Chapter 10: Jabberwocky**

"T'was brillig and slithy thoves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe." Alois recited smoothly. He had followed Ciel back to his office to urge him to play. In Ciel's other words, annoy the hell out of him.

"…Beware the Jabberwock, me son! The jaws that bite and the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!"

Ciel leaped to his bed and forced himself to take a nap so that he will miss the psychotic boy's constant poking around. He buried his head under his pillow in hopes that the boy's voice will not reach him. But no, Alois seemed to be getting closer and closer every time and no matter how hard he tried.

"One, two! One, two!" He felt Alois flop beside him. "And through and through, the vorpal blade went snicker-snack!"

"Alois, stop your nonsense!" Ciel cracked his patience. "Can't you see I'm trying to take a nap?"

Alois looked all over him. "With your shoes and without your nightshirt?"

Ciel growled. "Leave me alone! I told you to go play with Finny!"

"Awww… I don't want to play with Finny. I want you to play with me!"

Ciel lost his temper and threw a pillow at Alois with all his strength. The blonde toppled over with a little scream and fell off the bed heavily. Ciel sighed in relief when the boy didn't say anything afterwards.

. . .

"Now this is odd." He thought. "Silence doesn't last a minute when he's around me." He shuffled close to the edge of the bed. "Hey Alois what are you do— ?"

Seeing the blonde sprawled all over the floor not moving made him nervous. Also, the last expression on the boy's face seemed to connote pain. "A-alois…?" He swallowed in guilt. "H-ey!" He got out of bed and went near him. "If you're joking on me, you…" He shook the boy's shoulder roughly. "I'll kick you out of my mansion with or without Claude!" He yelled the last part directly at the boy's ear. But Alois didn't flinch or make any move.

Ciel gulped in anxiety. "Okay… calm down, calm down…" He took in deep breaths. "What to do with a concussion? In a different light, this may certainly be a good thing." He smiled inwardly. "A hit or two at this guy's head might get his thinking straight."

So he stopped worrying and decided to savor the silence and stillness of the blonde. But there wasn't anything available to do. He had finished signing the business papers and he was waiting for the sweets he had ordered from Sebastian.

… The more he stared at the unconscious boy, the more he felt nervous. What if the boy didn't wake up? He prayed that he hadn't killed him.

"Nonsense…" He snorted. "Whoever dies from a fall from the bed?"

The silence was agonizing.

"Alois, wake up!" He pleaded. "This isn't funny!" He yelled at his ear. The boy didn't flinch a bit. He then proceeded to check his pulse and breathing. His pulse was a bit fast but still, it was a good sign that he was still alive.

… Darn.

He growled in frustration and decided to drag the boy's body up to his bed. He could just tell Sebastian to carry Alois for him but he dismissed the choice immediately. That guy would surely laugh at him for not being able to solve a simple trouble such as this. The thought of hearing the demon's laughter irritated him. "I'll just do this myself."

He mentally noted to be careful of moving the boy's head. He blushed as he slid his arms under the boy's back and thighs; he didn't like touching the boy but…

… Nevermind. "So… maybe this is what Sebastian feels when he carries me…" he thought as he held him close and struggled to lift him up. As expected, the boy was a bit heavy but he could manage it.

"Endure it… endure…!"

He agonizingly set the boy on bed carefully. He accidentally fell on the other boy's tummy when his knee slipped from the cushion when he had finally set him down. Alois groaned in pain of course. "Ah… Ow…"

"Ah! S-sorry…!" Ciel blushed heavily as he pulled himself up. "S-so… what do you feel?"

Alois opened his eyes a bit. "M…my head hurts…"

"D-don't move! Just stay there…!" Ciel said with alarm and ran towards the door. "I'll be back after a bit…"

"Mmhm…"

Alois did as he was told and waited for him to come back.

"Here!" Ciel returned no less than five minutes later with a bag of ice in hand.

"…Fast."

Ciel went to him and held his shoulder. "Can you point which part of your head hurts?"

"Here." Alois pointed at the back of his head weakly. "I think there's a bump on it." Ciel carefully placed the bag on the spot and he groaned as the cold container came into contact with his head.

"Uhmm… just h-hold it there…" Ciel said. "And…"

He stopped stuttering when Alois' warm hand suddenly gripped his hand holding the ice bag. When he looked at the confined boy's expression, he was looking mischievously back at him. That mischievous look meant trouble.

"Ciel, you're so sweet." Alois giggled and shook his head about to fling off the bag on his head. "You really do care about me!" He dropped his sore act to switch back to his aggressive behavior again.

Ciel blushed beet red. "You…!" He pulled at his hand. "Let go of me you…!"

Alois pulled him close and tangled his waist with a swift motion of his legs so that he couldn't escape. Ciel's neck dangerously loomed near his lips. "Hmm… didn't I tell you before?" He locked his legs tighter around the boy's waist. "Beware of the Jabberwock?"

"Alois…!" Ciel's protests choked back when Alois pulled his body to fall to the bed on top of him. The blonde quickly braced his torso with his arms. "Let go of me! Now!"

"Oh c'mon!" Alois pouted. "You should be more touchy-feely!"

"I do not want!"

The other boy gently brushed the tip of his nose on Ciel's neck. "What do you think does the Jabberwock do?"

"Eat whatever things?" Ciel answered with a puzzled look. "And didn't I tell you not to touch me?"

"… But you're allowed to touch me whenever you want to?" Alois argued. "You're unfair. But you're right about the Jabberwock. It eats things." He giggled and licked his earlobe.

Ciel protested as he continued to pull his way out of the blonde's grasp. "Don't you da—! Ah…!" he twitched when Alois' warm tongue slid along his throat. He protested wildly but Alois held him back tighter. The blonde's lips trailed kisses from his jaw line up to his cheeks. "Alo—!"

Alois reached up and gently kissed the eye under his eye patch. Ciel gasped in shock and blushed. Nobody had the nerve to do that and that action held him dumbstruck.

"Why do you hide your eye?" Alois asked even though he knew why. "It's beautiful."

Ciel snorted and shook his head to focus in his current situation. "You know very well why."

Alois giggled. "Have you ever thought that there are others who are curious to know what happened to your eye and want to see it?"

"I would come across that situation often." Ciel said as he gave him a cold glare. "You know what had happened to my family…" He attempted to pull himself away again with all of his strength but the blonde refused to let him go. "… And to _me_. I just tell them that I lost my eye from that tragedy."

"That mark could go to any other part of your body, you know? Why in your eye?"

"The more visible the contract mark is, the more powerful it is when giving orders."

Alois pouted. "It could be anywhere else! Just not your eyes!" He loosened his grip around the boy's waist. "It can be on your hands…"

"Idiot. That would be too obvious." Ciel snorted. "I have to hide it from those ridiculous people you know."

"Oh."

Both boys stared as they laid against each other.

"So… what does the Jabberwock do again?" Alois smiled mischievously and put his arms up to his head to use them as a headrest. "It slipped my mind."

Ciel frowned. "I said, it eats things."

"Very good."

"So, what?"

Alois' legs loosened. "Nothing."

Ciel growled. "You'd better make use of your time asking sensible questions than nonsensical ones."

"And to you," Alois giggled. "I think you'd make better use of your time getting away from me before I eat you."

Ciel blinked and realized that the blonde wasn't holding him anymore. He blushed madly and jumped away, hissing and glaring at him. Alois giggled and crossed his legs as he continued to lounge.

"I hate you…!" Ciel retreated to the furthest corner of his bed and clawed the sheets in spite. "ALL of YOU!"

"Hate me all you want, Ciel." Alois said dismissively. "But remember, I LOOOOOOOVE YOU~"

… Talk about shameless confessions. Whatever love the blonde was declaring, Ciel felt nothing about it and it was definitely not the type of love that a person would be happy about…

"Achoo!" Ciel scrunched his nose and sniffed. It was definitely not the time to think of _those _things…

"Hmmm…" Alois propped himself up. "I'm the Jabberwock that eats _certain _things." He giggled as he surveyed his eyes all over Ciel's body. "I wonder what taste—?"

"PERVERT!"

"— Will Sebastian's sweets taste like?"

Ciel growled as he showed his fist to him. "Stop turning the statements around!"

"Was I even turning them around?" Alois cooed. "It's your dirty mind that keeps on thinking about those things. My, my~"

Ciel's face turned red. "I AM NOT!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Do you really want to do that with me that much?"

"LIESSSSS!"

"TRUUUUUUUUTTTHHHSSS!" Alois hissed back without tongue accentuation difficulties.

"SHUT UP!"

Alois laughed as mad as a hatter. Ciel was about to jump and strangle the blonde's neck then and there to end his misery when a certain knock on the door interrupted his attempt. "COME IN!"

Sebastian came in with the usual dessert trolley. On top of the trolley was a dark pink-iced strawberry chiffon cake with blueberries on top. Despite Ciel's sweet cravings, he detested the cake right away because its color was almost the same shade of Alois' frock coat.

"Ooh! Strawberry!" Alois' eyes sparkled.

Ciel glared at the cake. "Take it away, Sebastian."

Sebastian blinked. "But I…"

"NOW!" Ciel glared.

"Hey Ciel can I have one?" Alois asked; seemingly oblivious of the other boy's annoyance.

"Stuff it in your face for all I care!"

Alois giggled again. "So, you really do care about me!"

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Ciel roared in a red rage.

The next moment, Sebastian and Alois found themselves standing side by side outside the angry boy's office; both gulping and dumbfounded at the amazing display of the little boy's rage.

"So Sebastian, strawberries or blueberries?"

"Neither." Sebastian replied flatly. "I advise you to stay away from the young master until he calms down."

"Okay!" Alois chirped. "I have a great idea to calm him down immediately, anyway!"

The butler frowned as he watched the blonde skip happily away. "I doubt if Lady Elizabeth can cure him at this time. And as for this…" He looked down at the rejected dessert. "What should I do to it?"

* * *

**A/n: **Kinda late. And now that I've got a bit of info about Hannah's demonic background she deserves a nice little chapter sometime after this "Kitty-Claude" plot line (is it even a plot? XD).

By the way, those who know my other fanfic **Iunctum of Adversus **I know updating is taking a while but I'll start uploading as soon as Kuroshitsuji II ends... or sometime when I'm not busy. Dammit I want to bring my laptop everyday in school but I've got a lot of personal deadlines to meet. I'm training myself for tight deadlines since I'm going to be an animator someday... (shot) XD


	11. Cats And Dogs

**Chapter 11: Cats and Dogs**

Finny suddenly had the idea to introduce Claude to Pluto. Whatever the boy was thinking… nevermind.

"Bow?"

"Nya."

Pluto and Claude stared at each other; neither hostile or willing to make acquaintance.

"That's Plu-plu!" Finny cheerfully introduced Claude to the demon dog in human form. "Plu-plu, Claude!"

Pluto and Claude stared at each other some more.

"Well, have fun!" Finny waved as he picked up the garden shears he had left on the ground. "Plu-plu, don't do any mischief!" He called out happily as he went back to trim the hedges.

Pluto barked; though in human form, he retained his canine behavior. He continued to squat on the ground without a care for the neatness of his black suit. "I doubt if he is capable of lingering with people. Much less stand like a human for a minute…" Claude thought. Also, he was intrigued why Chesie had not taken control of his consciousness still.

"Bow?"

"Nice to meet you." Claude said stonily before walking away to resume his duties inside the mansion. But before he could walk two steps away from him, he felt a sharp tug at his tail.

"Grrr…!"

"Oh dear…" Claude snorted in irritation when he saw Pluto biting at his tail. "How inconvenient…" He was further agitated when Pluto started dragging him away by the tail. The experience was very painful perhaps because he was resisting the demon dog's pulls. But still, even as he went along with the pulling bit by bit, the sharp tugging further added into his irritation.

_What? You're sensitive there too?_

"Nonsense." He dismissed the demoness' teases. "So, you have no plans of taking over my consciousness for now?"

_Nah. I'd like to see you struggle on how to get inside Sebby-chan!_

He cringed at her mockful giggles. "I will not struggle. I do NOT struggle over anything."

_Hmmm? We'll see!_

He gasped when he felt a sharp pull near the base of his tail. Somehow, Pluto gripped that certain area with his clawed hands to drag him away easier. Claude twitched. Somehow, he felt violated and still pained because the demon dog was still biting his tail.

"Bad Plu-plu!" Finny shouted a little later. "Get your hands away from Claude's skirt!"

"Damn you, Michaelis." Claude muttered. "I have to get my uniform back…"

Pluto did not listen and continued dragging him. Claude resisted the pulls and the scene looked like a Tug-Of-War gone wrong.

"Plu-plu!" Finny pulled Pluto away but since the latter was still latched on to Claude's tail, both demons were thrown (more likely tossed) ten meters away from the ground by the little boy. "Oopsie! Sorry Claude! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted in teary apology at the two flying demons.

"I will kill this boy…!" Claude cursed silently, looking unfazed as he was hurled into the sky with the humanized-demon dog in tow.

The problem with having a skirt was its tendency to fly up whenever it meets gravity. When Pluto and Claude started to fall fast to the ground, the latter demon had to push his skirt down to prevent embarrassing himself further. He was thankful that the demon dog had laid off from harassing his tail.

"This is quite a problem…" Claude thought, considering his costume. "How must I defy the consequences of gravity with shoes like these?"

Pluto landed on the ground first and caused mass-destruction at his landing. He had transformed into a huge, pure white beast before making impact and a creature that heavy made a huge crater in the yard.

"Ciel Phantomhive would certainly not be pleased." Claude thought as he cleverly maneuvered himself in the air to land on a well-conditioned tree branch.

The high heels were disturbing his balance. No problem with that. He leaned on the tree trunk that the branch was protruding out of.

"My, my this is a nice view." He heard a smug voice.

There was no need to confirm who it was. The black-clad figure looking up; peering at the possible things beneath his skirt was none other than Sebastian Michaelis. Claude jumped off the branch and landed next to the spot Sebastian was amusing himself with. "Pervert."

"So, enjoying your tasks so far Claude?"

"No."

Sebastian continued to smile at him. "I see you're slightly back to normal."

Claude was silent.

"Though it's a pity that vanquishing that demoness out of you will make those cat ears and tail go away as well." Sebastian made a sorry face. "You're more adorable with a form like that."

"I disagree." Claude's tail and ears involuntarily twitched and wiggled by themselves. Apparently, Chesie had control of those… appedages.

"Hmm, you know," Sebastian stepped closer to him. "I can't wait."

"For what?" Claude stepped back.

"I think you know how to cure yourself out of that… illness, hm?"

"I'm not daft."

"Jolly good!"

Claude scrutinized the other demon's expectant expression. "That excited?"

Sebastian stepped closer to him and poked his feline ear to make it twitch. "I can't wait to hear you plead hotly to me…"

"In your mind." Claude retorted as well as fighting down the heat rising up to his cheeks.

"Aw, come now. You did it once." Sebastian pouted. "When I was stripping you—"

"She had me under her influence."

"Wrong." Sebastian took a step closer. "Your glasses fell off. Your powers were vibrant enough to be able to prevent her from controlling you any further. The sole of purpose of your glasses is to keep your powers in control and unnoticeable by any human, correct?"

Claude was struggling to keep his embarrassment from showing.

"So, why did you… hmm." Sebastian came up with a pouty and pondering expression. "Uhn~?"

The 'uncalled-for' moan completely busted Claude's tolerance meter thus, making him sneeze.

… That was so unpleasant…

"See?" Sebastian smiled triumphantly.

"You sicken me." Claude decided to glare but the other demon ignored it as usual. "I will return to my duties now."

"Wait~"

"No."

Sebastian grabbed his tail. Claude was getting irritated by all the tail-pulling at the moment and tried to slap Sebastian's hands away from that part. But the moment he turned around to slap, Sebastian caught and gripped his wrist. "Unhand me!"

"Oh Claude, why are you so bothered?"

"I am not."

"Hmm?"

"Let go of my tail."

"Certainly." Sebastian let go of his tail but not his wrist.

"And my wrist."

Sebastian pouted; pleading eyes and an upturned bottom lip. That's definitely not right at all.

"You look pathetic."

"Is that the best you can insult me?"

Claude smirked. "Bring it on, bitch."

"Oh, you~ !" Sebastian reacted, seemingly amused.

… Was it him or were they losing their maturity every time they start to argue? From a respectable demon's perspective, they fight like a pair of two human children over a doll or a plaything.

… And said doll was usually Ciel Phantomhive's soul and body but sometimes, souls didn't matter for a moment. Today's argument concerned of demonic pride and their capabilities of being a perfect butler.

Definitely immature.

Both butlers pushed each other away and jumped to their desired distance. "Shall we continue?" Claude said as he drew his usual golden ware out of the visible underclothes at his chest area (where a woman's breasts were supposed to be in but on the contrary… nevermind). "This demoness is dormant at the moment. Might as well make use of my time, hm?" He smirked.

"Ah, but if I would be wounded," Sebastian tilted his head. "Chesie dear would be greatly upset. You wouldn't want that, won't you?"

Claude charged and threw a handful of his knives at him. "I wouldn't mind her at the slightest."

"We'll see~"

Claude dodged Sebastian's rain of silverware. As he spun around to dodge a dozen knives aimed at his face, he felt his head take a sharp and searing pain that made him stumble out of balance.

…_Don't hurt my Sebby-chan!_

He collapsed to his knees and growled. "This is not the time…!" He tried to pull his glasses away to resist the demoness' power but he was too late to do so. His hands felt numb and clumsy to do anything else. "N-nya…!"

"Hm?" Sebastian landed beside him and smirked smugly. "Something the matter, Claude?"

'Claude' looked at him happily with wide, sparkly and expectant eyes. "NYA!"

Sebastian blinked; a bit surprised by the attitude change. "Oh, Chesie dear…"

Claude remained in his place; appearing docile and cuddly and starry-eyed. Sebastian stared at him as he started adjusting his maid-cap and patting his skirt.

"So, you really like that outfit?" Sebastian asked.

Claude nodded. "Pruuu~"

"Thought so."

Claude blushed and meowed softly. Sebastian moved closer to him and cupped his face.

"Nya?"

"You look better when your face expresses emotions." Sebastian brushed his lips against his. Claude flinched a bit and his cheeks turned red.

…_Kyaaaaa!_

Claude's consciousness violently trashed but his will was still weaker because of the spectacles. No way would he let his body to be violated for the second time!

_This is it…!_

Claude's heart started to pound loudly. Well… not really. Chesie was in control of his body. So, Chesie's will and emotions have mixed up with her host-body; making Claude act more like her. She snickered inwardly at the 'weaker' demon desperately fighting against her consciousness to seize control of his body once more.

… _No way am I going to let this pass, Faustus._

She heard the other demon inside say, "All the more should I push you away from me."

"Is he being a headache?" Sebastian asked, making her focus back at the present situation. "You stopped looking at me."

'Claude' rolled his eyes. "Obviously, nya~"

Sebastian tipped up the cat-infused demon's face. "Maybe a bit more teasing, hm?"

"Nya~" 'Claude' smirked. "Why not? You're so clever, Sebby-chan."

With that said, Sebastian had no second thoughts about snaring the other demon's lips in a desperate and hungry way. His tongue forced itself through 'Claude's' hesitant lips and caressed every sensitive corner in his mouth. With Claude distracted by the sense of… possessed pleasure, Sebastian smoothly pulled off his glasses and pushed their bodies down to the ground.

"Mn~!"

The despicable sound alerted Claude of his position and got ready to push the other demon away.

"Was I good?" Sebastian instinctively pulled away and smugly stared at Claude's foul expression. "I heard you mo—"

Claude aimed a punch at his face but he blocked it off with his hand. "Once my master gives out the order, I will engage in an intercourse with you to vanquish this demoness." Claude said as he leered at him with pure and genuine hatred. "I couldn't wait to do just that and kill you out of my own free will."

"Ooh~" Sebastian grinned. "Interesting how you could tell such sensitive things so casually." He straddled his hips securely. "I'm delighted to hear you say that you're willing to do it with me."

Claude sat up but flinched a bit when his lips almost collided with the other demon.

"If ever that time comes," Sebastian continued. "No bondage, please?" He pouted.

"My objective is not to give you pleasure."

…_Yes it is!_

"No." Claude repeated. "Definitely not. We only made a deal to do _that_. Nothing more. For one night only."

"Ooh~"

Claude glared at Sebastian's expectant expression.

"Be gentle with me, hon."

Claude aimed another punch at him but he safely somersaulted away from the attack.

"Playtime's over." Sebastian said. "Why don't you get back to work?"

"I only take orders from my master." Claude stood up and brushed away the grass and dirt that stuck on his clothes. "That is all."

Sebastian pulled out his pocket-watch. "Lady Elizabeth will be arriving at 5 o'clock. Shall we do our best for the lady's sake?"

Claude did not answer and retreated back to the mansion. Perhaps thinking over something or just planning a scheme to end the other demon's life and… the hell with it. It doesn't matter.

Sebastian clamped his watch shut. "Good thing there's still a few available slices from that rejected snack-time cake for Lady Elizabeth's tea party." He smiled and decided to go back to work.

* * *

**A/n: **Now that Kuroshitsuji 2 has reached its conclusion, I now have a good idea for the ending of this fanfic~ Yay!


	12. Brilliance

**Chapter 12: Brilliance**

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEELLLLL~!" Lizzy came bursting in as soon as Claude (back in his butler uniform) opened the front door in accordance to Sebastian's instruction to open the door exactly three seconds and fifteen minutes from the fifth hour. The girl's squeals almost echoed all throughout the manor that Claude's cat ears drooped down to block off the loud bouncing sounds.

Speaking of Claude, he's willing to suffer the torment of being a temporary servant in the Phantomhive manor under Sebastian's instruction to keep the other servants from suspecting him and Alois from anything. But despite that, he refused to put his glasses back on to deprive the demoness from taking over his consciousness and make him do stupid things again. Also, he was waiting for his master's order to do the act so that they could go back to Trancy mansion and plot something nasty for revenge. "Patience…" He muttered under his breath and forced himself to ignore Sebastian's smug smile at him and seeing the Middleford girl swing her unfortunate fiancé in circles.

"Good afternoon, Lady Middleford…" Alois greeted with a charming smile at his abandoned hand. He was keeping his patience under control as well. Though his amused smile looked completely genuine, it was more of a psychotic and a well-controlled expression of a person emanating murderous intent.

Finny, Maylene and Bard were neatly assembled just beside Claude. Sebastian took his usual place just beside Ciel. Alois… used to have Lizzy's hand; an escorting gesture that only lasted for a second because she immediately launched herself at Ciel and do whatever sweethearts do.

… If swinging around in circles and excessive hugging are what sweethearts do… Alois pondered about it and finally let his hand down.

"Lizzy!" Ciel shouted as Sebastian caught him when his knees weakened from the dizziness of Lizzy's usual playfulness. "W-what brings you here?"

"Lord Trancy told me you needed to be cheered up." Lizzy answered. "So I immediately came here!"

Ciel growled as he glared at Alois. The blonde gave him a Cheshire cat-grin in return.

"Let's have a special tea party!" Lizzy happily suggested. "I brought along a few costumes so that the others could join us too!"

Ciel swallowed.

"Let's see…" Lizzy set down the luggage she had brought along and searched in it. "Ah..! Here we go!" She had a pile of costumes in her arms. She distributed everything so quickly that the two butlers didn't even manage to help.

…How ever it was possible that all those things managed to fit inside the girl's luggage was only for God to know.

Every recipient of Lizzy's costumes had their own reactions:

"Eh?"

"Oh… my!"

"H-ah?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"Hey, Claude…"

"Lizzy…"

"Isn't it lovely?" Lizzy giggled as she pirouetted giddily. "I'll set up the table for us! You go wear them 'kay?"

"Lizzy…!" Ciel attempted to interject something about his costume but his fiancé left so quickly that he hadn't got a chance to speak.

Everybody was still too shocked to say anything.

"You wouldn't dare to make your lady upset, wouldn't you?" Sebastian broke the silence.

Alois snorted.

"Say no more." Ciel growled irritably. He had no choice out of this one. If he disagreed, Lizzy would definitely cry and that would add to his annoyance considering that there was another hyperactive child in the manor to take care off. "Assist me."

"Yes my lord."

"Everybody else," Ciel said. "Just do what she says. No fussing."

"Yessir!" Everybody, including Alois and except Claude, replied and held on to their costumes.

Ciel went up back to his office with Sebastian while Alois, escorted with Claude, went to the guest room he was assigned to. The rest headed to the servants' quarters to dress up.

"Ho ho ho~" Mr. Tanaka looked at his costume and took another sip of tea.

* * *

"So Sebastian," Ciel eyed Sebastian blankly as the butler fixed the tiny, blue hat on his head. "You'll be dressing up as well."

"Certainly." Sebastian replied. "The lady wishes it to be."

Silence waged on as the butler laced and slipped on every ribbon and over-clothing his master had to wear. "Isn't this familiar?" Sebastian did a final check before confirming that he was all ready. Ciel had on almost the same dark blue party clothes he had worn when Lizzy smashed the Phantomhive ring on the floor during her tantrum. Though the clothes were modified with a huge, white silk bow with flowing tails on the front and the back of the overcoat; the blue boots were trimmed with white bows and ribbons as well. Ciel crossed his arms and eyed Sebastian as if to say something but kept quiet.

"Excuse me." Sebastian bowed and departed the room.

Ciel stood still and eyed the package where his costume was stored. There was a tag stuck to it and he eyed the name that was printed there. He wondered if ever Sebastian noticed the tag but chose to ignore it… or maybe he was annoying him again.

"To Lord Alois Trancy." He read the tag irritably.

* * *

"Hey Claude," Alois eyed his butler mischievously as his cat-butler fixed the black bow on his head. "I bet Ciel would look lovely in women's clothing."

Claude said nothing as he went behind him to lace the apron that had come with the costume. Alois was wearing a periwinkle overall; puffed sleeves and bell shorts trimmed with a small periwinkle bow on each cuff. The frilly white apron and the huge white, flowing bow on the back complemented well with the overall. The striped stockings accentuated the boy's long and slender legs and he couldn't wait to see Ciel's outfit at the tea party.

"That girl sure has a lot of brilliant ideas." Alois smirked as he fondled with Claude's package. "Though loud and annoying… She's brilliant."

Claude seemed to feel odd about his master praising a female.

"Oh...!" Alois reacted upon seeing the label of Claude's costume. "That girl can be stupid as well as brilliant." He looked on in an amused expression instead of looking at the wrong package distastefully. "But still… This is amusing. This costume was supposed to be Ciel's." He pulled the front of his overall. "No wonder it's a bit tight."

He looked at his butler's usual expressionless face.

"To Sebastian~" He giggled. "Wear it Claude."

Claude's tail swished in annoyance. He had no choice. "Yes your highness."

* * *

"UWAHHHH~ YOU'RE ALL ADORABLE!" Lizzy squealed at the Servantrio when they showed up first to see if they could assist the girl with setting up the table. "This'll be EXCITING!"

Finny had on a huge frog outfit that made him even more clumsier (the redundancies were meant to be) as he moved about. He could barely see where he was going because his eyes were at the level of the frog's nostrils. Not much to see from there, obviously.

"Finny, you're so adorable that I could just take you home!" She squealed excitedly. "And Mr. Bard, Napoleon's uniform suits you very well!"

"Erm…" Bard sheepishly scratched his head. "Thank you Lady Elizabe—"

"EEHHHH?"

"What?"

Lizzy stared at Maylene's outfit in a shocked and puzzled expression. Whatever expression was on her face, she was completely shocked out of her wits. Maylene had on a grey brocade suit embroidered with black vines and roses and a band of cat ears were fixed nicely on her head. Looking closely at the maid's outfit, it seemed that a certain butler must wear the costume but for some odd reason, somebody else had taken possession of it.

"M-miss Maylene!" Lizzy exclaimed alarmingly. "That outfit was supposed to be for Mr. Claude!"

"Eh? But m-my name was tagged on the package!" Maylene said as she shook. "Ho-honest, Lady Elizabeth!

"But you're supposed to wear that nice Alice costume! You'll look really, really beautiful in it!" Lizzy jumped up and down and sobbed into a tantrum. "I tailored it for you so that it would catch Mr. Sebastian's attention!"

Maylene blushed. "E-eh…! M-my lady…!"

"Is there anything we could assist you with, Lady Elizabeth?" Bard decided to switch the topic. "Any items you'd like to add here?"

Lizzy surveyed the front lawn with a pout; her disappointment still lingered on her face. Colorful paper lanterns and fancy paper chains hung among the tree branches; the chains intertwining to one tree to another. Under the bunch of decorated trees, a long table was smartly positioned in a way that everyone would be under the shade. The table was draped over by a red, checkered tablecloth and colorful tea sets were already laid out in their proper arrangements. Although, some cups and saucers didn't seem to complement each other well because either the cup or the saucer came from a different tea set. But apparently, Lizzy arranged it on purpose.

"I'd like a big vase of flowers in the middle!" She declared immediately. "Is there a vase I could borrow from the manor?"

"We have a lot!" Finny answered. "I'll get it for you!"

"No Finny. You might break it." Bard stopped the excited. "I'll go get it."

"D'awww…" The boy protested but he knew he was right.

Lizzy smiled. "I'd like a bright colored one, Mr. Bard!"

"Right away m'lady!" Bard went off quickly. Lizzy requested for the remaining servants' assistance for the food serving.

* * *

**A/n: **Something must be wrong with me... (sigh)


	13. Sugar Honey Iced Tea

**Chapter 13: Sugar Honey Iced Tea **

Half an hour later, Ciel and Alois decided to join the others to the front lawn. Alois was definitely the most excited one. Sebastian ranked second with the enthusiasm. Ciel was a bit willing; for the sake of pacifying his cousin. And Claude completely had the feeling of disagreement and hesitance to the situation.

… _Oh la la~ Sebby is very…_

"Quiet."

Lizzy and everyone else stared at the pair of masters and butlers. Mr. Tanaka was an exception to all the staring though. He minded his own business, which was to serve the snacks and tea for the tea party and he was doing a great job at it.

"Ho ho ho~"

The Servantrio averted their stares and went to help Mr. Tanaka instead. Well actually, more like Bard and Maylene who averted their stares. Finny simply could not see anything through his bulky costume.

"W-ahhh!" Finny protested as Maylene and Bard dragged him away. "I want to see the young master and Mr. Sebastian's clothes!"

"Later, Finny!" Bard desperately reasoned out with him. "L-A-T-E-R!"

Bard wasn't at all sure if he still had the nerve to give Sebastian a kernel of his respect ever again. Maylene looked as though she would need medical assistance immediately because she looked totally red and ready to faint. But duty calls her to pay attention to her chores… though with shaky hands and a crisscrossing gait.

"So..." Ciel stared at Alois in a bored manner. "You have no intention of returning that costume to me, I presume."

Alois smirked as he put his hands on his waist. "Same with you. And… Ooooh~"

Ciel wanted to retreat to his bedroom and sleep the rest of the day away. No, not because he didn't want to play along with his cousin's tea party. His problem concerned Sebastian. The butler was wearing a blue pinafore dress that was illegally short and too revealing for him. The white stockings that only came up to his thighs and the sight of the man's accentuated legs didn't spare him from shame. If the man would sit…

… He shuddered. Some things were just too hard to describe. But the conclusion of that situation would be utter scandal and shame.

Sebastian fiddled happily with the huge blue bow on his head. "Is something the matter?"

"Stop acting as if you know nothing." Ciel muttered. His butler completely looked like an Alice in drag! Of course something is the matter! Sebastian would scar Lizzy for life and she would not look at Carroll's character in the same dignified and innocent way ever again.

… On second thought, that's a good idea so that it would stop her Alice-fetishes from going all the way…

Alois' eyes lit up. "Sebastian is very sexy, don't you think so Claude?" He looked mischievously at his deadpan butler. Claude definitely thought otherwise but the demoness in him was spazzing and stuttering in adoration.

… _KYAAAAA! OH, BABYYYYYYYY!..._

Claude flinched despite the scream being inside his mind. The demoness' squeals were deafening. And he thought wearing the other butler's costume was bad enough! He had on a white brocade suit with gold vines embroidered all over it and to match the costume, a band of rabbit's ears came along with it. Claude looked completely weird for having two sets of animal ears on his head but nevermind that.

"You put our race to shame, Sebastian Michaelis." He remarked. His disgusted expression was obvious through his usual deadpan face. "Are you into women's clothing these days?"

"No. Not at all." Sebastian replied casually. "But for the sake of my master, I would do anything. _Cross-dressing _is not an exception."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the statement; especially at the emphasis of the damned concept.

Lizzy didn't know what to say. Everything was going perfectly! "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~! EVERYBODY'S SO CUUUUUUUUTE!" The switched costumes favored the concept of her tea party to be 'stark raven mad' so the confusion didn't matter and she clapped happily.

Ciel wondered if his cousin was completely gullible.

"Now that we're all here," Lizzy pulled out from her luggage an oversized green hat trimmed with a frilly yellow bow around its middle. She plunked the top-hat on her head and proceeded happily towards the largest chair at the head of the table. "LET'S BEGIN OUR TEA PARTY!" She squealed loudly. "I'll be the host for today so, no need to worry everyone!"

Ciel inwardly groaned.

"I'm so excited about this, Lady Middleford." Alois remarked. "Why don't we start right away?"

Lizzy giggled. "Well then, everyone take your seats!" She said. "Sit wherever you like!"

The organization of the party favors was very unique and creative, yes. But the concept of having everybody sit on misfitting chairs annoyed Ciel. Either the chairs were too high or too low; there was even a toddler's chair present and he didn't want to go anywhere near it. Somebody unfortunate enough _must_ have it. And it certainly was not the young Earl.

Sebastian decided that he would have the chair beside his young master. But Claude wanted to poke fun at the other demon at the moment.

… _Feeling cheeky, Faustus?_

"Will you let me help you with your chair, my lady?" Claude pulled a rightly-sized chair for Sebastian and gestured him to take it; completely following a gentleman's etiquette to interacting with a lady. "A fine lady like you shouldn't be tiring your feet out by standing idly."

Bard, Maylene and Ciel shivered at the butler's polite tone.

"Why, thank you." Sebastian replied with feminine grace; which irked Ciel and Bard all the more.

"You're welcome."

"Ooh~" Alois cooed. "Is that how you handle women, Claude?"

Lizzy sighed in an adoring way. "Kyaa~ Mr. Claude and Sebastian would be a perfect match… Well," She giggled. "If Mr. Sebastian was a true lady, no doubt, they'd have a perfect family and beautiful children when they get married~"

Everybody except Alois and Finny shivered at the thought of Sebastian and Claude creating a family. The mere thought of the _how _in the situation in question was completely revolting. Alois find the idea funny and began to laugh. Finny just didn't get it and sat down on his chosen chair.

"Thank you for the complement, Lady Middleford." Claude sincerely acknowledged Lizzy's delusional thoughts. "No doubt about that." He proceeded to tuck away a lock of Sebastian's hair behind his ear. "If Michaelis were a lady, we would've been married by now."

"Ahem!" Ciel cleared his throat loudly. "Enough of your nonsense, Claude. Find your seat." He knew that the demon has an interest for his soul as much as Sebastian does and could break agreements just to get him. No doubt if he ordered the demon around as well, he would follow. Not that he enjoyed taking advantage of the demon's interests, it was because their meaningless flirting was getting creepier and out of place by the second.

Everybody else settled down. Lizzy encouraged Mr. Tanaka to join the party and the steward took the toddler's chair. He was in the right size to fit into the small chair and the height of it elevated him in level with the other right-sized chairs. No objections about that though.

Ciel was not very pleased about having Alois sit beside him, though he was quite content that Sebastian was in front of him.

"You look stunning today, Sebastian." Claude complemented the cross-dressed butler in a lusty manner.

Sebastian batted his eyelashes and giggled. "Ehi~ Flattery will get you nowhere, sir." The dismissal was further implied with a hand gesture.

Ciel suddenly had second thoughts.

"Ciel! Hey Ciel!"

… And a third. "What?"

Alois poked his shoulder. "If Claude and Sebastian could make babies, how many do you think could they make?"

Ciel groaned and plopped his face on the table. "Sugar-honey iced tea…" He cursed.

* * *

**A/n: **Uhh... Yay? Please review. They make me happy~ 8D


	14. DeFeeted

**Chapter 14: De-feeted**

The party began at 6 o'clock sharp. Lizzy passed around the strawberry cake that Ciel had rejected moments earlier. Of course his fiancé was unaware of this fact and was oblivious of the boy's expression. Ciel gave his slice of cake a short glare.

"What flavor does Ciel fancy the most, my lady?" Alois asked Lizzy sweetly. "Strawberry? Chocolate? Vanilla?"

Lizzy looked down a bit. "Uhm… I'm not sure… But I'm sure he likes fruits."

"What kind?"

"It's rude to ask somebody's interests from somebody else." Ciel said assertively. He didn't like people poking into his personal life… and space. "Especially if the _somebody_ in question is right beside you."

Alois forked his cake immediately. "In that case, I ask the question to you!"

"I refuse to answer. Excuse me."

Alois huffed in annoyance and ravished his cake in a messy way. Icing smeared around his lips, sponge lingered from his chin and the way his lips smacked annoyed Ciel very much. "Alois!"

"Yef~"

"Manners!" Ciel hissed.

Alois opened his mouth to flaunt his mush of chewed cake. "Nof~"

Just as Ciel was about to comment in disgust, Lizzy spoke ahead to voice out other matters. "There's a special something I've put in the cake!"

Everybody except Alois and Finny stopped forking their cakes in hesitation; spikes and certain unmentionable liquids entered their perverted minds.

… _Something to make us hot?_

Claude replied in thought, "Definitely not."

… _Hey, that rhymes!_

"What is it, Lady Elizabeth?" Finny wormed his spoon through his costume's mouth. But the moment the spoon reached his actual lips, the cake was already gone.

"I've put matching rings in each slice." Lizzy said excitedly. "Whoever gets the matching pair of rings will be partners for life!"

Ciel mumbled and shook his head. "What a meaningless idea…"

"Would you like some tea, my lady?" Alois lifted a white, porcelain pot for Lizzy. She offered her cup and nodded.

"Thank you for this idea, Lord Trancy…" She said in poised voice; still quite tense around the blonde. She watched as the tea poured into her cup smoothly. "I hope you would enjoy this party."

"Same with you, my lady." Alois raised his cup and the two blondes giggled together. Ciel eyed them; feeling something amiss was going to occur sometime later but he shrugged the feeling off and attended to his cake.

"Are you well, Mr. Claude?" Lizzy suddenly asked. "Mr. Sebastian said you were sick earlier."

Claude beamed a gentle smile at the young lady. "I'm fine, _thanks _to Michaelis' help."

The sarcasm didn't escape Sebastian's ears.

"Is that why you kept close to him?"

"What would my lady be implying?"

Lizzy blushed. Her upcoming question would surely wound the man's pride. Ciel stopped eating and gave a wary eye at the demon. Alois leaned expectantly.

"I will not be offended, my lady." Claude reassured her. "Please ask away. I insist."

… For he had a plan in mind.

"Well… do you like Mr. Sebastian?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes." Claude replied in a straight-forward way. "In a lot of ways."

Sebastian gave him a suspicious glance as he continued his tea.

"Enumerate, Claude." Alois' mischievous eyes sparkled with malice. "We'd _love _to hear it all~"

Ciel shuffled from his chair as carefully as he could only to get his legs blocked off by Alois' leg. The blonde pretended not to notice as he tangled his leg around Ciel's leg to lock him in place. Ciel started to trash around as unnoticeable as he could. He had to get to Lizzy immediately!

Claude began. "Michaelis and I share the same interests. Surely one would like to get along with people who share something similar—"

"But opposites attract." Sebastian cut in and excused his own rudeness. "I beg to differ—"

"—Only for couples who had managed to get their differences acceptable to one another. Would you like a better man who disagrees with you all the time?"

"I like trifling a man's sensible logic into mere fallacy. Be my guest, Mr. Faustus?"

"Right now, my lady?"

… _Wait! What are you guys talking about? Use simple language, DAMMIT!_

Lizzy kept silent mainly because the matter was too high for comprehension or she couldn't say a thing in the argument. Ciel and Alois continued with their leg-struggle while the rest of the party only stared at the demon couple; trying very hard to comprehend their conversation.

"Secondly, I liked Michaelis for his beauty."

Bard choked as he ate his cake. Probably a ring got lodged in his throat. Finny decided to help and slapped the cook at the back causing the man to fall first face into the cake; crushing it altogether. As the gardener apologized again and again, nobody noticed.

Ciel felt his mouth drop at Claude's statement. Alois grinned in amusement.

"Well, Sebastian is a beautiful man~" Lizzy nodded in agreement. "I agree with you."

Ciel hissed and cursed Alois' name as he continued to struggle from the blonde's leg. What kept the boy from speaking altogether was Alois' hand that clamped his mouth. Also, the blonde had wrapped his arm around the boy's waist to contain him further. Ciel did his best to keep his struggles in subtlety to avoid attracting attention…

… Wait. He wanted attention! He needed it to get the blonde away from his personal space!

"Why don't we listen to Claude, hm?" Alois whispered to him in that same suggestive tone. Ciel shuddered and glared at him.

Claude smiled and underneath the table, he kicked Sebastian's leg in a teasing way. "He has this feminine beauty that complements well with his masculine beauty. It's a rare mix. His beauty confuses me if he is really a man or a woman."

Sebastian frowned at Claude's constant kicking. "You're probably not observant enough that I wear trousers everyday."

"Perhaps." Claude shuffled in his chair to get closer to the other demon. He hooked his ankle against Sebastian's and the demon gasped, though in a subtle way, at the action. "I am decent enough to respect your privacy." He smirked. "If I were unable to restrain myself, I'd look at your window everyday to see you dress up in the morning."

Sebastian held back his surprise when Claude's thigh brushed against his. How could that girl not notice the harassment? "If you really were decent enough. Perhaps your true intent is to see me naked."

Alois whistled.

"That would confirm my suspicions, then."

Lizzy nodded; not being able to understand a thing. "Uh-huh~"

Maylene found out that the ring she had matched Bard's. She was disappointed to say the least.

Ciel tried his best to wriggle out of Alois' grasp but the blonde only held him tighter. They now looked like two boys cuddling each other but Lizzy was too engrossed with the two demons to notice her fiancé.

"Finally, what attracted me to Michaelis the most would be his sensitivity."

"Weakness, you mean…" Ciel thought bitterly as he glared at Claude. The demon noticed his glares and gave a taunting smile.

Claude turned his attention at Sebastian's troubled expression and looked on in amusement. "Despite his cold and strict façade, he has a gentle and heart-warming side of him; the sort where he'd be willing to pick up stray cats and bring them home."

Sebastian was not pleased having Claude's leg tangled all over his. Seriously, the girl is epically _**blind**_ for not being able to notice the harassment despite it being in plain sight. What disappointed the cross-dressed demon more was the fact that Claude swung their legs together; the gold-eyed demon having all the control than him.

… _Ah, so this is your game! How adorable!_

"Awwww!" Lizzy squealed. "That's perfectly adorable!"

"But apparently," Claude sighed in a fake hopeless way. "The fact remains that the Sebastian Michaelis that I would like to marry is a man in women's clothing." He looked amusingly at the other demon's distressed expression. "Ah… Please excuse me, Lady Middleford. My feelings for him should remain secret."

Ciel was creeped out as to why Lizzy wasn't startled at the idea of homosexuality. The servants seemed to have formed a conversation of their own and that was fine. Ciel looked at his fiancé's eyes and saw that they were brimming with concern.

"Love knows no boundaries, Mr. Claude." She said gently. "Nobody has the right to control or judge it."

Alois suddenly let go of Ciel and sat in his seat properly. Probably his limbs ached for being held in the same position for a long time. Either he was brooding over the girl's statement or just wanted to finish his cake. Whatever the reason, Ciel didn't care.

"Thank you for your sympathetic ear, Lady Middleford." Claude smiled. "It alleviates my burdened heart, really…"

Sebastian snorted as Claude proceeded to trap his other leg as well. Now that both of his legs were locked in an iron grip, he had no choice but to submit to the control of their legs swinging together. He had absolutely no idea what kind of silly game Claude was playing at the moment! He growled in frustration as he glared at the demon beside him. "What are you doing, Claude?" He complained in a hushed way.

"Nothing." Claude swung their legs faster as he drank his tea. "But you're so cute when you're troubled."

Sebastian bit his lip when the other demon's free hand crept up underneath his skirt and started brushing his thigh. He contained himself from reacting as he drank his tea.

… _KYAAAA~ I could feel him, Claude!_

Sebastian was not pleased having a hand lingering near his crotch. "Don't you dare." He mouthed.

Claude hid his amusement and elbowed his teacup in a way to make it look like an accident. "Ah, excuse m—"

… Pinch~

"Ick!" Sebastian leapt up from his chair but stumbled back to his former place immediately because his legs were tangled and locked in place. His flustered and shocked expression drew immediate attention. Ciel frowned at him. He had never seen him that disturbed before.

Alois gave a meaningful look at Claude. He seemed to be very pleased.

Lizzy tilted her head as she stared at Sebastian. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, my lady." Sebastian replied and masked his distress quite well. "A _spider _just scuttled up my leg." He gave a short glare at the demon beside him.

"Oh…"

Alois found out that the ring he had uncovered from his cake matched Claude's. He fondled the ring with his fork and watched the ring swing in circles around the tip of the fork's prongs. When the ring flew out of the prong's tip, he ignored the accessory and finished his cup of tea.

Ciel observed him from the corner of his eye. "That hopeless look… it definitely means something else." He noted as he watched the blonde's brooding expression.

…Brooding?

"Let's all dance the Lobster Quadrille!" Alois jumped from his seat and the said brooding expression cracked into a psychotic and excited expression. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun because I don't know what the hell that is!"

"Why suggest doing things you have no idea about?" Ciel ate his final piece of cake. The ring conveniently fell off from the sponge before he could put the food in his mouth. Upon seeing the ring, he didn't care to whom it matched since he had urgent matters in mind. "Sebastian!"

"Y-yes my lord?"

A vein popped from the dark-haired boy's head. "Stop playing footsies with Claude." He glared. "Now."

Sebastian blinked. "Footsies?"

"Yes. Footsies."

"…And that... would be…?"

Ciel snickered at his butler's 'lost' expression. He loved seeing his butler embarrass himself. But apparently, both of them were equally embarrassed with the situation.

"Footsies?" Alois and Lizzy bent down to peep under the dangling tablecloth. "KYAAAAAAAA~! THAT'S SO ADORABLE!" They squealed together at the pairs of swinging legs. The Servantrio was shocked to see Sebastian's flustered face. They haven't seen that expression on him before.

"Damn you, Claude." Sebastian cursed through gritted teeth and glared at the hand tangling with his own.

"Oh…" Claude tilted his head with a smug expression on. "But we already are, Sebas~"

Ciel face-palmed. It was a relief that Alois and Lizzy were getting along well but two annoying and lively children would definitely lower his tolerance towards people. To make matters worse, two butlers were shamelessly flirting with one another, especially his butler!

"Damn footsies…"

* * *

The time was already 9 o'clock when the mad tea-party concluded with that Lobster Quadrille Alois had suggested. Everybody danced in a silly manner and, in fulfillment to Lizzy's plans, everything was downright silly and nonsensical. However, a pair of people did not join the happy dancing and it was very obvious why. Sebastian cleverly excused his master and himself for a small talk at the backyard. Lizzy fortunately excused them, thus proceeding to the scolding session they were about to have.

"What the hell was happening there earlier, Sebastian?" Ciel glared and tapped his foot at his cross-dressed butler. "Elaborate and explain your actions."

"Apparently, he has no regards for public opinion." Sebastian said. "As a butler, he must take care of his public appearance and reputation being a part of the Trancy household. I did not expect him to do something as _exposing _and _insolent_ as that."

"… And so you played along with it?"

"I had a plan to stop him from saying anything further but he was… distracting me."

Ciel looked at his servant's legs; as rude as that may sound, but true. "... And you have no idea what footsies are?"

"N-now I know…"

Ciel was still amused at his butler's pink face. How he would love to find more things to embarrass the proud demon further but certain matters gave a more distinct calling than those. He rubbed his temples a bit before proceeding with a command:

"I want you to stop talking to Claude. That is an order."

Sebastian kneeled. "Yes my lord."

Ciel snorted and turned away from him in disgust. "And don't ever wear that outfit again."

"Of course…"

A familiar giggle invaded the scenario. The Earl didn't have to turn around to find out the owner of that psychotic and annoying giggle.

"So what do you think of Claude, Ciel?" Alois asked as he approached the pair. "Wasn't he a real nice gentleman?"

"If you can call a man with that vulgar confession a gentleman." Ciel retorted. The blonde stuck out his tongue in disagreement. "He should keep his feelings to himself."

"No, no~ It's supposed to be romantic!"

At the background, Claude stared at Sebastian. In obedience to his master's order, Sebastian did not establish any contact with Claude and count eye contact as one of those.

"Oh and I almost forgot." Ciel crossed his arms. "Claude seemed to have regained his 'confidence' seeing that he could already talk. Shouldn't you be going now?"

"Eh, no!" Alois shook his head. "Look! He still isn't normal! He's still got wiggly ears and a tail!"

"He can go with them just fine."

"No." Claude spoke in between the two arguing children. "A demoness has been infused with my consciousness, thanks to Sebastian." He gave a short glare at the other demon. "She frequently takes over my will when she is in the mood for taking over and that kind of interruption will not do in my attendance to my highness."

Ciel sighed. "So is there a solution for that problem?"

"Just one." The demon's lips curled into another smug smile. "She and I made an agreement. If I am able to fulfill her conditions, she will leave me."

Ciel nodded. "Continue."

Alois beamed a malicious grin at Sebastian. Ciel frowned.

"The conditions concern Michaelis. Actually, what she desires wouldn't be that much of a difficult task." Claude smiled at the other demon's averting gaze. "In fact, doing it would be my pleasure."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Well? What? Speak up! What is it?" Ciel snapped; impatient at the lingering words. Alois grew all the more amused.

Claude smirked at Sebastian before going to Ciel. The young earl flinched a bit from the unwanted demon but he thought it must be necessary to forget any uneasiness and let him speak. "That'd better be good." He said before letting the demon whisper at his ear.

When Claude said the cure, the young Earl's expression was priceless. Alois began to roll down on the grass laughing while Sebastian focused his concentration on an obscure constellation on the night sky.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

**A/n: **I is typing thr pR0nz. Happy? Review please?


	15. Devil Dedication

**Chapter 15: Devil Dedication**

The time arrived when Lizzy was finally leaving. Though a bit relieved, Ciel was a bit hesitant about it. He did have genuine fun this time, at least.

"Did you have a nice time, Ciel?" Lizzy asked sweetly before she stepped into her carriage. Ciel gave her a gentle smile.

"Definitely. I didn't know how creative you are up to this event."

"Kyaaa~!" She launched another one of her heavy hugs to him again. "Wasn't it very enjoyable? Lord Trancy made all of these things possible! He told me to go out of the ordinary to make you happy!"

Ciel muttered. "Really that guy…"

"You know what?" Lizzy let go of him but held his hands. "I'm sure you and Lord Trancy would make good friends."

"Hm?"

"He has this good aura in him to make people feel happy." She said sincerely. "I'm sure he'll be one of the people that you'll love as much as Sebastian!"

Ciel blushed. "H-hey! I don't love—!"

"Goodbye!" Lizzy stuck out her tongue before completely leaping into her carriage. "Goodnight, Ciel!"

He watched the carriage go; the turnings of wheels becoming fainter and fainter as it went down the path. "Love? That's a disgusting way to say that—"

"Ahhh! My lady!" Maylene's distressed call rang behind him. The maid hurriedly ran down the steps with a familiar luggage in her hands. "S-she had gone already?"

"Yes, Maylene."

"She had forgotten her things! Oh, what to do—!"

Ciel face-palmed. "Really, that girl… Forgetting her things like this—!"

"May I, Maylene?" Sebastian's hand appeared to the maid's line of vision and she immediately blushed in sight… mainly because of the tiny girl's outfit the butler still had on.

Ciel growled. "You're still in that dress, Sebastian?"

"There are more important matters at stake." The butler answered. "Duty first."

"Huh~ I see."

Maylene handed the luggage to the butler and immediately ran for it before more embarrassing things could happen. Ciel shook his head but considered the situation carefully. "Ah, very well." He said with a smirk. "Since you're so comfortable with that dress, why don't you go to Lizzy's house with that outfit on?"

Sebastian stared and blinked. "Young master…?"

"You heard my order, didn't you? Come and go as a lady, do you understand?"

"Y-yes my Lord."

"Mr. Tanaka, please escort Sebastian to Lizzie's house." Ciel summoned the old servant. "How disgraceful and inconsiderate am I to not provide a carriage for _Lady_ Michaelis~" He teased smugly. The demon forced a grin and thought happily about how vengeful and sadistic his young master was.

"How kind of you, my lord."

"Ho ho ho~"

Ciel watched in amusement as Mr. Tanaka led the carriage away. Somehow, he was a bit thankful for Alois to have been a contributing part of offering circumstances to embarrass his butler for once.

… And the one thing that Claude said brought him more satisfaction and _that_ would be a good opportunity to deflate his ego for quite some time.

"Ciel! Hey, Ciel! Are you excited?"

"Definitely~" Ciel replied unconsciously. But the moment he realized who he was talking to, his pride snapped back in place and took back his answer. "Definitely _not_. And about what?"

Alois tilted his head and that smug smile playing on his face. "Oooh~ Don't lie. You're excited for that aren't 'ya?"

"Hmph!"

"I'm gonna make sure that Sebastian will have the best fuck of his damned life!"

Ciel remained silent and closed his eyes to prevent the mental images of a submissive Sebastian pleading desperately against Claude's—

"Achoo!"

Crap. Stop it brain.

"Hmm?" Alois put on a playful pondering expression. "Do you think we could take a sneak peek at their love scene and—"

"Alois, SHUT UP!" Ciel clenched his fists and cursing at his creative mind. "Now let's go sleep!"

"Oh goodie! We're gonna sleep together?"

"NO!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T DISTURB ME!"

". . . "

"Thank you…" Ciel sighed and went back in the mansion.

"CIEL, LET ME TELL YOU A STORY!"

"ARRRRRRGGHHHHH! SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUPPPP!"

* * *

One of the carriage wheel's spokes snapped. Mr. Tanaka immediately noticed this and stopped the carriage. "Pardon the intrusion, Mr. Michaelis." He said. "The carriage wheel needs to be attended to.

"How unfortunate." Sebastian said calmly though a bit shocked himself. This was the first time he had see Mr. Tanaka's duty meet delay. Still, he shrugged off that fault. He had too much respect to find any fault from the old man. "You're a fortunate man to deserve my respect, Mr. Tanaka."

They had deposited back the luggage into Lizzie's home without delay. The maid that had received the luggage went into a blushing fit and could barely say a word at the cross-dressed butler in front of her. Sebastian, through his raven's vision, saw her faint at the doorway. But of course, Mr. Tanaka couldn't have noticed that. He was human after all and Sebastian had only seen the maid's predicament through demonic means.

The carriage began to move again. Mr. Tanaka had quickly done the job silently. Sebastian wondered if the steward was really human to be able to accomplish things as sure and as quick as him.

"Whoah! Filly whoah!" A man yelled and the carriage was interrupted for the second time. "Good evening, mate!"

Judging from the other noises besides the man, they had encountered a bungly group of drunkies. Sebastian could smell from afar the alcohol they had been consuming and he was sure that they would be immediately incapacitated by Mr. Tanaka anytime soon if the group started to do something strange. "This journey should not be delayed further…"

Suddenly, the following yells rang in his ears:

"Hail to the devil, mate! Hail to the devil!"

"The devil knows all!"

"Praise the devil!"

"Dedicate this drink to the devil! Drink!"

"Hail the devil!"

Sebastian's eyes glowed red and he wasn't happy about it. "Uh-oh… Hic!"

There was this certain thing called Devil Dedication. This was some sort of an almost forgotten drinking ritual between humans and demons. When a human doesn't want to be intoxicated and wishes to drink as much as he liked, he should dedicate every cup or sip he was to take to escape intoxication. Of course, the receiving end of the intoxication would be any demon present in the dedication ritual.

… And apparently, the demon present was Sebastian. "Urghh… Not good…" He groaned as the intoxication began to toll on him.

He wondered how the hell those drunkies got that sort of information or they were just random.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I have an important guest to escort back home." Mr. Tanaka gracefully declined the group who was talking to him to join their 'happy time'. "Please move aside."

The carriage began to move again and Sebastian was thankful at how things were resolved quickly. But the dedication phrases didn't escape him and the intoxication piled one phrase after another. The intoxication wasn't doing him any good; his senses were blurry and he felt he can't get up much.

"This is very unfortunate… and to think Claude and I would be doing that tonight…"

He can't even think of snarky comebacks anymore. The way the carriage lurched made him dizzier and dizzier…

… But he resolved that he would make it.

He will definitely make it.

Then the carriage stopped again.

"Hail the devil!"

"Oh god…" Sebastian groaned and slumped down to the carriage floor dead-drunk.

* * *

_Wowoweeee~! I can't WAAAAAIIIITTTT!_

Claude was told by Ciel to wait in Sebastian's room. Though quite pleased that the young Earl had given an amused consent _immediately _after his expected outburst, he didn't expect that the time to do _that _would be coming soon. And Alois had given him consent too.

The word consent was… a bit stupid. How could a demon rephrase it?

_Aahhhh~ Sebas-chan! Ooh, I could imagine him now!_

Claude was motivated further to get rid of the demoness as soon as possible because she was now conjuring blasphemous images of Sebastian in his mind. Claude furiously shook his head to clear those images.

"Patience, demoness. PATIENCE!" He almost yelled.

_Ahh~ I know you'd like it too~_

He said nothing and continued waiting. He concentrated on Sebastian's simplicity because of the lack of color and design of every furniture present in the room.

_Hmm? Do you think Sebastian would like handcuffs or a rope or…_

"He doesn't like bondage."

_Oh goodie! You listened!_

"Silence."

_Hmm? I wonder what he looks like when drunk?_

That set Claude into thought too. But no, that's impossible, right?

* * *

**A/n: **The 'Devil Dedication' concept was random. There were drunkies outside my house yelling "Hail to Satan!" and it annoyed me so much that I have to put the idea in.

My chapters have been getting long lately and I'm not able to catch up sometimes. I'm writing the lemon in this fanfic; the filler moments of Iunctum of Adversus; an Afterschool Charisma fanfic; animation skit deadlines and so on. Loaded. So... yeah.

Must write faster!


	16. Stone Soup

**Chapter 16: Stone Soup**

Midnight had arrived and still, Sebastian and Tanaka had not returned. Alois had taken the liberty of invading Ciel's bedroom talking about nonsense tales of a precious little girl praying for her guardian angel to punish people.

"And then she knelt on the ground to pray, 'Dear Lord'~" Alois imitated a girl's voice and it annoyed Ciel, who was hiding under his pillows again to block out the blonde's noise. "'Please send me a guardian angel. The nicest angel you have~'"

"Alois, shut up…" Ciel groaned through the pillows. Just how long did it take for someone to return a luggage? Sebastian wasn't answering his summons again for some reason and he was absolutely sure that Claude had nothing to do with it this time.

… Well, perhaps. Suspicions can't be helped sometimes.

"… And then everybody died! The end!" Alois… squealed as he finished his story abruptly; mainly because he can't think of any more plots to make the story continue.

Ciel curled up to hide better among the pillows. "That's the worst story I've ever heard…"

"Hey Ciel, are you alright?"

The blonde's tone was different; very normal and… concerned? "What's it to you?" Ciel snapped and threw a pillow at him. "Go to your room and let me sleep already!"

Alois dodged the pillow. "Eh…! I just noticed that you've been sneezing a lot lately. You have a flu or somethin'?"

"No. Now get lost."

What surprised him was that the blonde followed the request immediately. The slam from the door was proof of that.

"Thank god…"

… But he wondered why.

* * *

"Hey, hey there kiddo. What's the hold-up?"

"I want to make soup for Ciel! Help me!"

"Kid, that's serious business! And besides, I'll get an earful from Sebastian again!"

"It's just a damn bowl of soup! He's not gonna kick your ass for it!"

"Kid, you have no frickin' IDEA!"

"I do! I have a MIND!"

Bard argued with the insistent noble to be his assistant in making soup. He knew that his cooking skills are not normal and he didn't want the kid to be caught up with the grenade he wanted to use to cut up the vegetables. Though the kid was working on his nerves, he can't put lives at stake just for a bowl of soup.

"What's with the rock?" He eyed the stone that Alois had been carrying around. There must be something suspicious in it but what's a stone got to do with soup?

Alois rolled the stone between his fingers. "I'm gonna make a special soup for Ciel!"

"Riiiight…"

Bard wondered how could such a random child exist.

"Now that you're here, could you please get some vegetables for me?" The blonde noble started looking into cupboards and climbing up shelves. "Uhm… let's see, a cabbage, carrots, onions, potatoes, tomatoes and… oh yeah, leeks!" He said the last vegetable with enthusiasm as he gathered pots and pans and ladles. "The best of the stock, okay?"

Bard thought it best not to argue and follow what the noble says.

**Minutes later…**

"YAAAAAYYY!" Alois squealed when Bard arrived with the vegetables he had requested. The cook was a bit confused as to why the kitchen wasn't an explosion yet despite all the explosives and dozens of boxes of matches littered all over the place. It seems that the noble had raided the kitchen from explosives and counted all the matchsticks just for fun…

Bard spotted a pot on the stove. Alois appeared to boiling something. "What's boilin'?"

"My secret ingredient and I won't tell ya!" The noble jumped up from the floor and his pile of matchsticks. "Now let's cut the vegetables!"

"N-now?" Bard tensed when the child handed the knife (properly) to him. "With that?"

"What else? With dynamite?"

"Uhh…"

Alois had no idea how true that was.

Anyway, they proceeded with the vegetable cutting. To Bard's surprise, the noble handled himself well and actually knew what to do. The vegetables were washed first and the pieces of cabbage that were blanched were not scruffy and torn poorly; they were neat and whole and poor-looking leaves were discarded neatly.

"Are you just going to sit there or what?" Alois scolded when he saw him not cutting the carrots yet. "We haven't got all day!"

"Uh… right!" The cook stuttered and looked anxiously at the carrot before him. The kid was definitely professional. The carrot was scraped cleanly and the potato peelings that the boy was delicately pulling had not a chunk or a sliver of potato meat stuck on it.

Bard wondered where the child got all the kitchen experience. He watched the noble dice the potatoes with a knife without any complaints. What sent shivers up his spine was the shape of the potato cubes; they were perfect.

"Ermm… kid." He scratched his head; and the noble didn't mind the informal address, thankfully. "How'd you learn all this stuff?"

Alois stopped midway on dumping the sliced vegetables on the pot. Memories of him and his lively family cooking together replayed in his mind. "L-let's just say… I have to live and learn." He dumped all the vegetables carefully. "Have to cook for my own someday…"

… He shivered at the thought of being alone.

"Hey, kid!" Bard broke the tension that immediately formed around the child. Also, he started slicing the carrots, though poorly. "S-so this is vegetable soup we're makin'? And this soup is for the young master?"

"Yep!"

"For what?"

"He's been sneezing a lot lately~"

"A flu?"

Alois shrugged.

"Why bother doing this stuff?" Bard frustratingly sliced another carrot. "And he's a bit of a brat too! If your cooking is as great as Sebastian's… Heh!"

Alois shook the bottles of salt and pepper and the substances fell in tiny amounts into the pot. He took the ladle and stirred slowly.

Bard left out the carrots he had been slicing and went to fetch a tin of bread from the shelf. Soup goes well with bread and a glass of water might help too.

"But what about the stone?"

The war veteran shrugged the question off when Alois started scooping up some soup.

* * *

"Ciel! Hey, Ciel!"

Ciel growled at the rough shaking of his shoulder. "What… I'm sleeping here… Uhh…"

"C'mon Ciel! Wake up!"

The sleepy noble did not like the fact that he was pulled up by his collar to get up into a sitting position. "Alois…! For Pete's sake, let me—!"

"Eat up!" Alois placed… more like dumped a tray on his lap; quite careful to not make it fall over.

"What is this?" Ciel rubbed his eyes and squinted at the weight on his lap. His suspicions arose when the blonde was still in that Alice costume and there was a bowl of soup that was definitely not his servants' doing because it looked normal.

Alois looked in innocent-looking, wide-eyed expectation. "Well?"

"Who made this?"

"Me!"

Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "No. I'm serious. Who made this?"

"I told you, it's ME!" Alois pouted. "Why don't you believe me?"

Ciel crossed his arms and stared.

"I didn't poison it!" Alois huffed; his impatience shooting up. "Or put a spike in it! Soup's good for your sneezing!"

"I don't have a cold, idiot."

"JUST EAT IT!" Alois stomped and was on the verge of a tantrum. "EATIT, EATIT, EAT IT!"

"FINE!" Ciel gave in. He was irritated at Lizzy's tantrums; all the more when it comes to Alois' tantrums. It makes him feel murderous and just wanted to strangle the blonde then and there. "After I finish eating this thing, for Pete's sake LEAVE ME ALONE."

Alois nodded. "Okie-dokie!"

Ciel sighed and picked up the spoon. He stared at the soup for a while; the substance was creamy-looking and the color wasn't strange. Same with the orange juice and bread; nothing out of the ordinary but he still doubted those things…

He could see the impatience becoming present in the blonde. He could see his fists shaking and his expectant stare was becoming heavier and heavier by the second. Ciel felt a bit of pity into his system and scooped up a spoonful of soup.

"Weee~!" Alois started waving around a pair of leeks. Was he attempting some sort of dance or ritual? Ciel ignored him and rolled his eyes as he put the spoon into his mouth.

…

Damn.

The soup was EXCELLENT. In par with Sebastian. The flavor of the soup was exactly the same level that he savored and relished the most whenever Sebastian served soup. His habit of licking the spoon off of its last drop of soup will become apparent anytime…

"So how'd you like it?" Alois waited for a response but Ciel was too engrossed with finishing his meal to actually think of a reply. This made the blonde more pleased and continued his leek dance. Ciel's thoughts of giving mind to his own dignity and pride wasn't apparent in his ego yet.

"See? I'm good in the kitchen AND in bed!"

This statement choked Ciel and made him drop back to reality.

"WHAT?"

"Oooh~ You heard me~" Alois wagged his leek in circles. "I'm goooooood~ The soup was fucking delicious riiiiiiiiiiiight~?"

Ciel gravely swallowed his last spoonful of soup and bread. He felt checkmated. What should he do to turn the situation around?

"So how're you now?"

Ciel pursed his lips and was all shifty eyed.

"Ciel~"

Think. Think. Think…

"Awww, c'mon…!"

"Come over here, Alois~"

"Ha—?"

Alois blinked and stared at the dark-haired noble. Ciel was _SMILING_! "C-could you repeat th-that…?"

"I said, come over here Alois." Ciel said; his devious smile calling the blonde over. Now this smile is a one in a million sights to see for Alois. No doubt that the expression will invite the blonde immediately. "Come sit here beside me." He put the tray on his bedside table and smoothened the sheets beside his place in bed.

Alois couldn't resist the invitation and practically jumped on to the spot after flinging his leeks into the air. "I made you feel good today, right? RIIIGHHHT~?" He bobbed up and down and made the mattress squeak. "You feel good now, right?"

Ciel looked at him with a glint of mischief but Alois didn't notice because of his sheer happiness. The expression of annoyance wasn't evident to give any doubts. "Even better, Alois. Even better~"

"Wheeeee~!"

"And as a reward, I'll give you something."

Alois' eyes lit up. "Ooh! What is it? Free toy?"

Ciel moved closer. "No~ Even better."

"Free candy?"

Ciel smirked as he held his hands. "Spill?"

"Spill!"

The next moment signified the tables being turned, figuratively. Ciel managed to throw the older boy flat to the mattress and trapped him down with a full-blown kiss. Alois was too shocked to register everything and remained motionless to interact with the younger noble pushing him down and locking his lips without hesitation. When a sly, warm tongue managed to invade through his lips did he start to struggle but seemed too late; Ciel had his wrists pinned down and a pair of knees were painfully weighing down on his thighs.

"Ku—!"

Ciel savored the expression of Alois' distress; the blonde's desperate and struggling mewls and gasps like bells of victory in his ears. As he let his tongue wander and touch up the corners of the blonde's mouth, his cries of protest became more urgent, more desperate.

His cries didn't express want. They were more like fear… or maybe the way they sounded.

"Urmf—!"

Ciel parted to get a full look of the blonde's expression. From beneath his grip, Alois was shivering; he had a horrified and teary expression and the raspy gasps from his throat clearly reflected the reaction of fear. He looked betrayed and Ciel wasn't at all bothered. That was the feedback he had been longing to get for a while though, he didn't expect this to come soon.

"C-ciel…" The blonde's tears rolled down his cheeks. What should he do? "Don't…"

Ciel smirked and brushed his lips against his. "Checkmate, Alois Trancy."

* * *

**A/n: **(is struggling to keep the story Rated-T)

Anyway, I'm very distracted as of late. I'm fangirling over the **Phantom Of The Opera**. Haha~ And I fell in love with Jed Madela's rendition of the song "Phantom of the Opera" because he reached the highest note WITHOUT struggle and he's a man! Yay!

I'm writing the lemon. Yes I am. But something is keeping me off from writing: Animation drafts, storyboards, character concepts... Yeah. Making an Animation Thesis is hard.


	17. Silence

**Chapter 17: Silence**

Alois stared at Ciel with a pleading look in his eyes. The child on top continued to smirk deviously at his fearful expression.

"Surprised that I can do the same things that you do to me?"

Alois squirmed.

"Now you know EXACTLY what I feel."

"…I-in that case, I'm sorry then…" Alois murmured; seemingly mortified. "I didn't know that you feel that way when…"

"That's because you're ignorant."

"Yes…" Alois evaded his look. "I am…"

Ciel stared in wide-eyed shock. He didn't expect this submission to happen so soon.

"P-please release me…"

"No."

Alois squirmed desperately. "Y-your knees… It hurts…"

Ciel shook his head before placing angry kisses along his neck. Alois cried in protest and struggled against his restraints.

"No… NO!"

"No means Yes~'

"Ah…!"

Ciel felt thrilled as he tortured the blonde through his lips and tongue. Whether it was the soup's fault or not, he wanted to savor the moment of 'victory' or for a better rephrase for the statement, dominance. He wanted to undo the blonde's costume but he didn't know where to start pulling off the strings or buttons connecting the fabric.

"Alois, strip."

"W-what…?"

"You heard me."

Alois trembled.

"You said you're good in bed, right?"

"I-I… I was kidding!"

Ciel gripped harder on the blonde's wrists that made him squeak in pain. "Ah, no I don't think so. You were serious about it."

"Ihhhh!"

Ciel glared and hardened his grip.

"Okay! Okay! I-I'll strip…!" Alois said. Ciel released his grip from his wrists but remained on his knees to stop the blonde from moving anywhere. He watched as the blonde fumbled about in his costume to pull the fabric off of his skin. But due to his leg constraints, he only managed to strip himself waist down. Ciel stared at the blonde's almost flawless skin; there was a long scar on his side and Ciel could remember very well the moment he stabbed the noble with a sword. The memory hammered his guilt once more and the noble's pained cries from his memory resounded in his ears.

"S-something wrong, Ciel…?"

"N-nothing… It's…"

Alois held his hands. "That day… right?"

Ciel averted from his knowing gaze and sighed.

"You hated me that much to do that to me…"

"We took our demons' lies to be truths." Ciel said and closed his eyes. "Now that the truth has come back to me… I…" He bit his lip to stop himself from saying an apology. He found it difficult to apologize besides his pride becoming wounded if he did. He didn't like the feeling of regret and guilt reigning over his feelings once more. The memory of Abberline's death was enough.

"Uhmm… Ciel?" Alois shook him by the shoulder. This made the dark-haired noble snap out of his train of thought.

"Hm?"

"I feel cold."

"Of… course."

"Now what?"

An awkward silence hung between the two boys. Ciel's plan to reduce the boy into crybaby tears seemed to have evaporated faster than a blink when he remembered guilt. Alois continued to stare up at him as if he was not half-naked.

"My legs hurt." The blonde said to break the silence.

Ciel climbed off and continued to ignore his eyes. "Th…there."

Alois giggled and hugged his legs. Ciel went back to his pillow and closed his eyes. "Alois just go back to your room and go to sle—"

He felt his area on the mattress sag. He opened his eyes and gave a slight warning glare at Alois straddling him; still with an innocent (and concerned?)expression on. "And stop bothering me. Go back to your room."

"I want to know what's bothering your min—"

"YOU."

Alois pouted and shifted his position from straddling Ciel's hips to sitting… on Ciel's middle. This made Ciel growl louder; the weight was completely unpleasant.

"What do you want?"

"Well… what about me that you find annoying?"

"You're noisy, rude and ALWAYS invading my personal space." Ciel answered straightforwardedly and slightly desperate to get the weight off of his middle. "Like what you're doing now."

Alois sighed and finally got off while putting on the upper half of his costume back on him again. Ciel sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this late. Good night."

No hyper tones and no jumping.

Just a normal tone.

After the door closed, Ciel wanted to savor the silence. But he was bothered; something was completely off.

He was uncomfortable with the blonde completely NORMAL.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered as he held his face in his hands. "Absurd… At least he's not noisy anymore."

Silence.

"At least, there's peace and quiet…"

More silence.

There was an empty feeling in his stomach despite having eaten soup. For some reason, he found the silence tormenting.

He sighed.

"I'll just fucking sleep."

* * *

**A/n: TAKING A BREAK BECAUSE OF COLLEGE MIDTERMS. THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES FOR 4 WEEKS. READ AND BE WARNED.**

**Iunctum of Adversus update: **Ash and Ciel's love story is a filler to lead to Angela's rampage. Yeah, I'm trying to keep things smooth. And oh yeah, a few more chapters to go before the fic goes to the M-rating.

**Hell In A Cup: Wasted **is the ClauSeb L3m0n fic. Claude ravishes a drunk Sebastian while Ciel and Alois take turns to see their butlers getting it on. Nuff said. Fic still under construction.


	18. Insomniac

**Chapter 18: Insomniac**

Two hours had passed midnight and Sebastian and Tanaka had still not arrived. The Servantrio dutifully remained awake to keep the mansion safe against any possible intruders. Ciel was still awake not because of Sebastian's absence but because of Alois' sudden normality. Could there be some sort of mischief the blonde was attempting again? Ciel was sure that the sole purpose of his pranks was just to annoy him and it was damn well working

… And his subtlety was draining fast.

"No. This is all a trick. I won't let him get his way…" He put a pillow on his head. "Nononononono~"

There was no clock to emphasize how long he attempted to sleep; the seconds that passed by seemed to mock his wavering endurance.

He REALLY needed to give a piece of his mind about this sudden normality.

Ciel let out a frustrated growl and jumped out of bed. Sebastian wasn't around anyway so he could, somehow, spare himself from any mocking questions that the butler may have. He prayed that Sebastian's arrival would be further delayed. He treaded furiously along the hallway up to the door of the guest's room.

There's no turning back.

"ALOIS, OPEN THE DOOR!" He shouted in anxiety; his deafening heartbeat seemed to be choking the intensity of his voice. He took a deep breath to calm himself and knocked on the door. "Alois, open the door." He repeated with a calmer voice; but still anxious. "I need to talk to you."

Many more minutes passed by before the door opened. Alois peered behind the door in an odd, timid manner. "Yes?"

"Uhmmm…"

Alois stared. Ciel forgot what he had to say.

"Well… about you…" He began but paused again. "About what I said…"

"I'm trying my best behavior for you." Alois said with a serious tone and decided to close the door to conclude the conversation. "So… goodnig—"

"NO." Ciel pushed the door to keep it open but the blonde pushed against it as well. For a while, the two struggled in keeping the door open and closed until a conclusion was made that the door be kept closed. Ciel fell on his back when his strength wavered against Alois' and the door swung shut. "This is ridiculous…" He muttered. "Why am I so worked up with this? I'm going back to sleep!"

So the young Earl stood up and marched back to his room. He made up in his mind to not think about Alois and do something boring to make himself fall asleep.

* * *

Ciel decided to read a dictionary in bed and let all those alphabetically arranged words bore him to death; Chapter A to Chapter G and still reading. He was amazed how much words existed in the world and the majority of them weren't even suitable for daily conversations.

"Gall… Gamble… Garble… Blegh~" He closed the book and moved it aside. "This isn't working… and my head hurts… and on second thought, maybe it really did." He said continuously and flopped back to bed and closed his eyes. Maybe if he closed his eyes long enough, his headache will go away and he'll finally fall asleep.

…

…

…

BANG, BANG, BANG! "YOUNG MASTER! YOUNG MASTER!"

Dammit…

The Servantrio appeared to be banging the door desperately for God-knows-why. Ciel shifted around to block the noise and went as far as to bury himself under the pillows and sheets and the dictionary for more blockage.

"THIS IS REALLY, REALLY SERIOUS!" Finny yelled.

"Dammit… I was almost fuckin' there…"

* * *

"ALOIS, HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET UP THERE?"

"WE DON'T KNOW! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"OKAY! CALM DOWN FINNY! CALM DOWN!"

"!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"YOUNG MASTER?"

Ciel felt that he was going as insane as Alois. Right now, said blonde noble was normal; he could not sleep; his cursing was becoming frequent today; the Servantrio was freaking out and screaming; Sebastian and Tanaka have not arrived still; and said blonde again was _SITTING ON THE ROOFTOP OF HIS MANSION. _

"AHHHHH! LORD TRANCY!" Maylene screamed anxiously. "PLEASE COME DOWN!"

Alois said nothing and shook his head. From Ciel's observation, the blonde wasn't doing anything crazy like dancing or singing on the rooftop; he was just sitting there as if waiting for somebody. He was ignoring Claude either; who was making his way up to the roof via the window from the guest's room.

…What's taking Tanaka and Sebastian so long?

"ALOIS!" Ciel finally yelled; the panicking screams of his servants breaking his concentration. "I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL YOU GOT THERE BUT GET DOWN ALREADY!"

"NO!" Alois yelled back and climbed higher up when he saw Claude coming three feet away from him. Alois scrambled up the roof and made his way to the chimney.

"NYAO?" Claude yowled with an anxiety; well… perhaps being possessed by Chesie showed the emotion. He tracked the same route where Alois had scrambled up to and was able to catch up with him. However, Alois got upset with this and climbed up the top of the chimney.

Bard chewed his cigarette end in anxiety. "Oy! That kid's not gonna plan on falling down in the chimney, ain't he?"

"GWAAAAAHHH~ I HOPE NOT!" Maylene trembled.

Ciel remembered the month's cold climate and ordered that the fireplaces be lit to keep the mansion warm in some places. His anxiety peaked when he saw Alois slipping a leg into the chimney as Claude stepped closer.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alois yelled at Claude.

"ALOIS, COME DOWN!" Ciel yelled again. "IF YOU PLAN ON FALLING IN THE CHIMNEY, YOU'LL DIE!... To put simply…" He toned down and coughed. If the blonde did jump down, he'll burn and whichever fireplace he dropped down to, it might take a while before they find him. He'll probably be dead by the time they find him and yelling was actually tiring…

Alois sat on the rim of the chimney; his legs dangling inside the shaft and coughing from the smoke coming out. "RESCUE ME!" He declared.

"CLAUDE'S ALREADY DOING THAT!" Ciel pointed out.

The blonde shook his head. "RESCUE ME, CIEL!"

"WHAT?"

"I WANT YOU TO RESCUE ME!"

Claude stopped accordingly with the blonde's declaration and looked down in a confused expression at Ciel. The ServanTrio did the same action; Bard scratched his head and rolled his eyes from all the extensive drama while Maylene and Finny stared at each other. Ciel didn't know how to react from all those stares and… stared at the blonde on the chimney.

"IF YOU DON'T COME HERE SOON, I'LL JUMP DOWN!" Alois threatened.

… Is this how the blonde is making his move for a checkmate?

"Young master…!" Finny trembled and pleaded; expecting an order.

Ciel sighed and crossed his arms. Forget about getting back at the blonde's provocative pranks, he didn't want him hurt… again. "All of you: Put out the fires in all the fireplaces. Now." He ordered the ServanTrio. "I don't want any serious injuries to tend to just from this stupidity."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"That Trancy boy's really something, isn't it?" Bard said as he poured a bucket of water to quench the fire from the fireplace in Ciel's room. "I mean… I've never seen the young master worked up like that…"

Maylene shrugged. "Well, I don't know. We have seen him worked up in cases concerning Lady Elizabeth…"

"But not as worked up as this one. I've never seen that anxiety in him."

"L-lord Trancy just climbed up the roof!" Finny said. "Who wouldn't be worked up with that?"

"Same-same!" Maylene raised her hand.

The ServanTrio helped clear the burnt pieces of wood and charcoal from the hearth. Then, as their master had instructed, they put some pillows and sheets in place of the wood; something that would cushion Alois' fall if ever he would come down in that area. They had done the same thing in the other fireplaces as well.

"Well, that's the last fireplace." Bard stretched up and bent down again to inspect the hearth once more and arranged the cushions in place. "Now all we need is to get that Trancy boy do—"

"AHHHHHHHHH! YOUNG MASTER, NOO!" Maylene screamed. "DON'T!"

"YOUNG MASTER! I FOUND THE HAIRPIN YOU TOLD ME TO FIND!" Finny shouted in a triumphant manner.

"Eh?" Bard stopped inspecting and turned towards the commotion behind him. Apparently, Ciel had slipped in to the room unnoticed (and distracted Finny for something) and was pushing the window open. Maylene rushed towards the boy before he could even step a foot on the window sill.

"Young master, you might fall!" She held the young noble tightly despite his wild thrashing. "What are you doing?"

Ciel growled and struggled to keep on climbing up to the window. "Don't touch me!"

"I'll help you, Maylene!" Finny dropped the hairpin and ran towards the maid to help her pull the young noble to safety. Bard did the same thing until Ciel yelled at them in annoyance to all the panicking. "FINNY! MAYLENE! BARD! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW!"

The ServanTrio pulled him back to safety; to the floor anyway. Ciel didn't mind it anyway and literally settling down, helped him into concentrating and not be influenced by the panic and anxiety of his servants. The ServanTrio also managed to breathe and be quiet as well.

"Okay." Ciel spoke after he had regained his breath and composure. "I know this is a hectic situation but please, don't do anything else unless I tell you to."

Finny started again. "But Lord Trancy will—!"

Bard and Maylene shushed him immediately. "SHHHH!"

"Shush! I KNOW!" Ciel sighed. "I know… Finny, please."

The gardener hung his head low. "Sorry."

Ciel took a deep breath. "I'm going up to him. And don't stop me." He looked at them sternly. "I'll try to convince him to come down with Claude safely."

"But what about you?" Bard had doubts. He knew that the young noble wasn't very athletic. "Will you be okay climbing up?" He eyed the boy's current clothing; which only consisted of a nightshirt. "…In your attire, no less?"

"I don't care." Ciel immediately replied. "I know what I am doing."

"As you say so, young master."

"And by the way, Mr. Tanaka and Sebastian are taking quite a while, don't you think?"

"Ah! Yeah!" Maylene started. "They usually don't take this long—"

"That's your next job, then." Ciel turned towards the window. "Find the whereabouts of Mr. Tanaka and Sebastian with all means possible."

"Yessir!" All three servants chimed. As soon as all of them have exited, he began climbing up the window sill and tried finding possible places to hold on and support his legs up.

"I wonder if that guy will show up if I fall?" He thought as he gripped the window frame and pulled himself up to the rafters; his feet dangling and kicking against the window pane.

…Whatever damages he was about to do, he will make his butler pay for it.

* * *

**A/n: **I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACKKK!... after bluffing in my midterms and passed! *dances*

Okay, starting off: I have writer's block. I know you'll roll your eyes with the next explanation but, I really am busy with a project proposal and this time, its a full-length animation film. *scratches head* I don't know how many years it will take to actually get it done...

Oh and by the way, HAVE YOU SEEN THE SECOND KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL YET? WATCH IT NOW IN YOUTUBE OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN. IT'S A MUST-SEE FOR ALL KURO-FANS! IF YOU WANT TO SEE WILLIAM DANCING OR A CROSSDRESSING PARTY OR A HYPER SEBASTIAN GO WATCH IT!

For those of you who have seen the second musical, I plan an Eric and Alan cameo as soon as this "Kitty Saga" ends.


	19. Down And Dirty

**Chapter 19: Down And Dirty**

Ciel had made up his mind to get to Alois without help as much as possible. He slapped away Claude's hand as he made his way up against the slope of the roof. "Don't touch me!"

Claude's ears flattened and had a pouty expression. He sat crossed-legged on the top, flat middle of the roof and seemed to mock the young struggling noble by staring at him. Ciel cursed under his breath as he slipped down the slope of the roof again. He was tempted to call Sebastian because there seemed to be no other way but to go up. "No! I will not call him!"

"Ciel! Hey Ciel!"

A vein throbbed on Ciel's annoyance. "What?"

… Somehow that call was a bit memorable in many ways more than annoying.

"You're really going up for real?" Alois teased him. "What's taking you so long?"

Ciel slipped again. "How in the world have you gotten up there?" He demanded. Climbing up the slope of the roof seemed impossible. "Are you… a cat or something?"

"MIAOW!" Alois meowed and Claude looked at the two boys in a confused expression before shrugging. Ciel growled in frustration.

… Somehow Alois was being annoying again and that was the missing bit.

"Hey, tell you what!" The blonde shifted on his seat on the chimney's rim. "If you manage to get up here on your own, I'll tell you how to get up there~"

"Oi, isn't that a bit useless since I've managed to find out how to get up by myself?" Ciel gritted his teeth. The blonde was really enjoying teasing him.

"Aw! You found it out!"

"You're too obvious, you twit!"

Ciel found his footing again and pulled up.

"That's it! Now run up quickly!"

"What?"

"Run up! Don't care about where your feet lands!" Alois instructed as he flailed his arms about. "Just go up! UP!"

Ciel pretty much scrambled up and actually didn't care where his feet landed; as long as he could pull himself up he was fine.

"GogoGO!"

… And Ciel found himself at the top in no time. The noble blinked upon landing his knees on a flat surface and found himself looking down at another slope he might fall directly down. His victory was taking a while to sink in.

"Miaow~" Claude poked his head.

Ciel snorted. "Ah. It's you…"

"YAY! GREAT GOING CIEL!" Alois stood up and clapped. "WELL DONE! WHEEEEE!"

"ALOIS DON'T JU—!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"—ump… Nevermind…"

* * *

Claude still had the initiative, at least, to help Ciel down and prepare the bath for Alois. Speaking of Claude, he had managed to take his glasses off simply because Chesie allowed him to and was not interested in minding spoiled brats.

"You've quite a mouth, demoness…" He muttered as he scrubbed off the ash and soot on his master's arm. Alois flicked some water at him. "You were saying something?"

"No, your highness."

"Say, Claude…" The blonde's lively eyes seemed to dim in thought. "Stop."

Claude silently did as he was told and looked at him; expecting an outburst or a sudden revelation or tantrum…

"What do you think about love?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ah…! Nevermind!" Alois shook his head and pulled his butler's hand to and fro. "Continue scrubbing me!"

Claude had the urge to roll his eyes at the topic. Time and again, the child would ask about what love really means. As a demon, his understanding about love was that it was destructive and illogical; the wretched emotion that compels one to act without thinking and a distraction from attaining whatever goals.

… Or so he thought. Honestly thinking, love was a complete mystery. Whoever in their right mind could love a damned and despicable creature—

… Oh wait. His master wasn't in the right state of mind and that must be enough reason why he was 'his' highness after all _that_. He expected that the boy would forever despise him from the treachery he had (normally) done (as a demon) but surprisingly, as always, the boy continued to love him along with the demoness Hannah, the one that the temperamental child would always humiliate and hurt.

… Funny how humans are so unpredictable.

"Claude, you're not scrubbing me hard enough!" Alois pouted and splashed water at him again.

The demon left off contemplating. "Forgive me, your highness."

"So now, scrub me harder here… Ah~" Alois pulled his hand and set a rhythm and pressure on a spot near his neck. "Harder…!"

"Yes, your highness."

Claude was secretly amused at how his master's demands would always concern about pleasure and affection. He felt proud that he was always needed for something as _insolent _and _immoral _as this; some sort of a guilty pleasure besides seeing Sebastian Michaelis struggle hopelessly against his trap.

He accidentally let out an annoyed growl.

"Something's distracting you, Claude~" Alois splashed water at his face completely. The demon winced and shook the ash-sodden water out of his eyes. "Tell me the reason why. And no L-Y-I-N-G!" He grinned and wagged a warning finger at him.

"It's… Sebastian Michaelis, your highness."

"Fuh~" The blonde stuck up his bottom lip; childishly as always. "Knew it~"

Claude wondered how the child could decipher his mind.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Alois shifted position and reclined against the tub as if he was on a chair. He lifted his leg and crossed it teasingly against his other lifted leg. "Have you fucked another demon before, Claude?"

… Now, that was one topic he wanted to avoid for many, many reasons…

"Answer me, Claude."

… Being an alluring demon, and ONLY being that was quite embarrassing as a demon who wanted to serve the Almighty for a second time. Demons should be corrupt and impure beings; one who didn't respect any boundaries, authority and—

"ANSWER!"

"No, your highness!"

… The fact that he had declared it out loud was enough for him to be condemned as an angel.

"Oh… my… God…"

Claude bit his lip and avoided eye contact. He felt ashamed again as he recalled how he was mocked by other experienced demons that he was—

"Claude, are you a prude?"

… That, exactly—

"Michaelis will be my first."

… Of course, he could smell a woman's essence somewhere around him whenever he was close enough. Most likely, Sebastian knew that he was an inexperienced demon because he never had any other smell around him.

"Hey! That can't be!" Alois splashed water everywhere. "So, if not a demon, what about a human? Have you fucked a woman or some random guy for instance?"

"…"

… Again—

"Jesus! You're unbelievable Claude~" Alois said with a pouty expression. "So, I am not beautiful enough for you to fuck me? That old fool must be delusional to—" He paused. "So Claude, do you even know how to fuck?"

"A bit." The demon replied and felt his contract mark burn agonizingly for disobeying but he masked his pain through his stoic expression. He could not speak about his 'purity'. The mere thought of it annoyed him to no end. He could not explain himself why his carnal desires are so stagnant. Perhaps there were certain qualities that he could find desirable; being with a seductive and temperamental master confirmed that he was not attracted to such behavior and at the same time, what actions could be seductive and not. But obviously, not enough to be satisfactory. The first attempt in Sebastian's room was quite helpful…

"Hmm… How can I teach you _somethings_?" Alois crossed his arms and put a thoughtful expression.

Claude smiled. What was there in Ciel Phantomhive that he was attracted to? The mix of childish purity and the impurity of vengeance and hatred in his soul? Perhaps that criterion could help him set his find to compel him to do carnal sins. Sebastian couldn't possibly be pure and impure; he was _completely_ impure.

"Hey, Claude!" Alois pulled suddenly his feline ears and it made him yeowl on instinct. "E-excuse me, your highness!"

"That's so cute!" The blonde giggled. "Ah no! Don't let Sebastian found out any of your weaknesses! You should find his first!"

… 'Too late', If Claude could only say it. Sebastian had found his weak points when they were in his room to dress him up in that disgusting maid outfit.

"I know! Books have everything!" Alois declared. "Why don't you go and look for books that tell you how to do that? They should have something like that! Or if not, you could go back and look in my mansion."

… That's a nice quest. Really.

"Now finish bathing me! I want you to do something!"

* * *

A knock on the door tolled in Ciel's annoyance of not being able to fall asleep. "Come in!" He grunted.

Maylene and Finny came out halfway from the door. "Young master?

"Any news about Mr. Tanaka and Sebastian?"

Maylene looked at Finny anxiously. "W-well… we have called Lady Middleford's residence to ask if they had been there."

"And?"

"T-they did. Sebastian had dropped the luggage there and… what was that about the dress? Anyway!" Finny continued. "But they're not here yet!"

Ciel stared at them.

"We didn't tell them about Mr. Tanaka and Sebastian's absence!" The maid assured him. "We don't want to alarm her this late at night."

"Good." Ciel sighed. "You may go sleep in your quarters now."

"But…!" Finny protested. "We must be awake!"

"You're not at ease without Sebastian!" Maylene said. "We aren't either! And Mr. Tanaka!"

"You have stayed up late enough." Ciel shook his head. "You still have your duties tomorrow. I can't have sleepy and sluggish servants for tomorrow… I mean, this morning."

"We won't sleep without Mr. Sebastian and Tanaka!" Finny declared. "Right, Maylene? We have to protect the mansion from intruders!"

"Right!"

Ciel shook his head in disappointment but at the same time, he felt proud of their devotion. Even though they are incapable of doing their duties as a maid and a gardener, they still have that rare spirit of loyalty and devotion; something that he would not trade for any other able servants. But then again, their abilities for combat are enough to redeem for their failures. He left his bed and approached them. "Thank you Maylene and Finny. I appreciate it. But you should go to bed now. I'll handle this myself."

"But…"

"That's an order, Finny." Ciel said with a concerned eye for them. "Go to bed. You too."

Maylene and Finny looked at each other. "Yes, young master."

"Speaking of…" Ciel noticed that the usual three were not together. "Where is Bard?"

"Oh..." Maylene bobbed a bit. "He's waiting for Claude to return."

Ciel frowned. "Claude? Why?"

"Lord Trancy ordered Mr. Claude to get something." Finny said. "And Bard is making sure he returns."

Ciel thought about it. Whatever could Alois be up to? "I'm sure he will not stray away like Sebastian. Claude is a more disciplined sort." He lied. If memory served him right, Claude was a bit disappointing for him, compared to Sebastian's service. "Tell Bard that he should get some sleep and that is an order from me."

Maylene and Finny looked at each other again.

"Orders must be followed, right?" Ciel emphasized. "Now go."

"Yes, young master!"

When the servants had gone, he pondered about Alois. The blonde was almost going back to his annoying and loud behavior when they had talked on the rooftop. With Claude gone, perhaps that indicated that the blonde had finished bathing.

"I wonder what he's up to?"

* * *

Claude arrived at the Trancy mansion less than a second; urgent or not, he was determined to educate himself of _'somethings' _as his highness had termed.

"Look for a book about human intercourse. No further questions." He said while ignoring Hannah's giggling at his wiggly ears.

Thompson, Timber and Canterbury whispered to one another as usual; forever subjected to silence by their demon mistress perhaps. Speaking of Hannah, the demoness maid also helped in Claude's search for a _certain _book. Her three chamber lads helped in putting the discarded books back in their previous place.

Apparently, the triplets were more intrigued about Claude's appearance of a half-cat rather than the book they were requested to look for. They kept watch of the swishing tail and wiggling ears and often whispered to each other if they have found something of interest about the feline appendages.

"I didn't expect this from you, Claude." Hannah teased as she picked up a book. "And for my highness to find out your secret~"

Claude's tail swished in annoyance. "Quiet."

The demoness continued to tease him. "And a seductress to fuse with you? Isn't that quite helpful?"

"No."

"Michaelis is fascinated with cats."

Claude's ears twitched as he discarded another book. "Stop it this instant."

Hannah giggled deviously. "I haven't heard a virgin demon before." She turned to the triplets. "Have you, my boys?"

Thompson, Timber and Canterbury stared at her for a bit before pointing at Claude. The condemned demon growled before tossing a book away.

"I thought so." Hannah giggled and handed him the right book.

* * *

**A/n: **The mention of the ever awesome Hannah! And yeah... Claude... I was making fun of him a bit... *shot*

And... again, I'll be asking for a month off. The finals are coming fast for me. No Christmas breaks for me :(


End file.
